


Oh shit, I'm falling in love

by Benben



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Childhood Sweethearts, Crushes, Don't copy to another site, Dreaming, Dreamscapes, Dreamsharing, F/M, Female Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, First Kiss, Growing Up Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Longing, Lots of kissing, Not-so different first meeting, Secret Identity, Sharing a Bed, Shinichi'sPOV, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Soulmates-Shared Dreams, They love each other, amateur surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 33,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benben/pseuds/Benben
Summary: A soulmate - au where you meet your soulmate in your dreams before you physically meet.Added Bonus Chap (07/28/20): Chapter 24
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 127
Kudos: 279





	1. First Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is a soulmate - alternate universe where you meet your soulmate in your dreams before you physically meet. And the place in your dreams is where you will be first meeting them physically.
> 
> Meeting your soulmate in your dreams usually starts when your 8 years old. And you can imagine things on the dreamscape like chairs and whatnot.
> 
> And the last thing you need to learn in this au is you can feel your soulmates great emotions and/or **something** so great that it can reach the other soul.
> 
> -
> 
> It's Kaishin! And yes it's Fem!Shinichi cause I can't write if it's yaoi. Don't get me wrong I love them as boys but I just can't write itttt!! Shinichi's name is still Shinichi and Conan's name is still Conan, just to be clear.
> 
> I write this fic cause I can't find any fics out there on Kaishin with a dreamscape soulmate au - so I made one! (If there's one please tell me! I would like to read it!!!)
> 
> English is not my first language, so forgive me. Anddd constructive criticisms are welcome! Enjoyyy! -Benben

**8 years old Shinichi** \- 1st dream in the rooftop.

"Brr what am I doing here? It so coldd" I gasped while shivering and hugging myself. It's night and it looks like I'm on a rooftop in one of the tallest buildings in the area. It's so dark but there's a full moon acting as a light.

The breeze past by and because of that it's so much colder.

"Hello!" Someone said then I turned back to them.

"Uhm who are you?"

"I'm Kaito! Nice to meet you!" Then he produces a rose. He's grinning with wide sparkling eyes. Expecting that I should take it.

I frowned. "How did you do that?"

"It's magic!!" He said while still grinning.

I take the rose and twirled it between my fingers. Red _**red**_ rose.

"Magic?" I asked.

"Mm!" He affirmed.

"Hmm.." I said while still staring at the rose then I take a look at him. "Do you know where we are?"

"It looks like where in a rooftop somewhere" he said while looking around.

He then runs towards the edge of the rooftop.

"Don't!-"

He stopped then suddenly gestured his hands widely to look like a plane and ran.

"Weeeeeee!! This building is so highhhh!!"

I walked at the edge of the rooftop then look down at the building where we are. "Hmmm, it looks like we're on a hot-"

"Nooooo!! Don't say it!!" He said then put both hands on either side of his ears.

"Why not?" I asked. Confusion overtakes me. Why does he doesn't want to know?

" 'Cause I wanted it to be a surprise!!" He pouted then removed his hands.

"What? Why?" Confusion merits my face then he turned to me and stare.

"You don't really know, are you?"

"What I didn't know?"

"That we're soulmates!!" He said while gesturing wildly.

  
Oh. _Oh_. Soulmates.

  
Yeah, that's right, that's why I don't know how I came here. That's why the last time I remembered was sleeping on my bed at the house. I'm dreaming.

"Heeeeyyy!! Hellooo!! Knock! Knock! Are you okaay?" He asked while waving his hand in front of my face. I'm shocked that now he's in front of me.

I stepped back a little. "I'm fine." He stares at me, frowning. And then I also stare at him. His eyes... indigo, reflecting the moonlight.

"Heyy! I still don't know your name! Who're you?" He asked with wide eyes. Questioning.

"I'm Shinichi.."

"Shinichi!!!!" He said wide eyes grinning at me again. Why does he always grin?

And that's when I wake up in my room and the last one I remembered was his grin and oh so sparkling beautiful eyes. Indigo. 


	2. HIM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and Comments! I appreciate it!  
> -  
> This is a short chap. But I promise you that as the story progress, it will get longer. *winks*
> 
> This is the continuation of the first chap. Enjoy! -Benben

After that, we've dreamed a lot of times. Sometimes twice a week, or once a month. And it's fun, we've played with our favorite toys together that we've imagined from the real world but sometimes I just want to be alone and read some books.

"Shinichiiiiiiii what is that?" Kaito asked peeking at the back of my favorite seat which I procured from the library of my house.

I looked at the book. It's the Sign of Four then I looked at Kaito again.

"Well do you know Sherlock Holmes??"

After that, I find myself always reading with an accompaniment in the dreamscape. Sitting in a large leather chair where we fit both.

\------

Telling Ran, I've decided, is so much easier than telling my parents. That's why they're not to complain if Ran is the first one to find out that I've started dreaming with my soulmate.

"Wow! Congrats Shinichi! I'm so happy for you!" She smiled widely. And she seems so excited.

"Thanks, Ran." I shyly smiled.

"So, what's his name?"

"Kaito."

"Hmmm Kaito huh?" She seems thinking deeply.

"What are you thinking?"

"I don't know anyone with the name Kaito."

"It's not that easy." I pouted.

"Well, you'll never know!" She smiles giddily.

\------

Kaito said he wanted to be a magician. I said I wanted to be a detective.

Sometimes, he showed me a lot of magic tricks that he said he'd learned from his father. Elementary tricks since we're still children.

Trick after trick I've always explained how he has done that trick but of course, it's Kaito...

"And then goneee!" He said while opening his palm. The coin is gone.

"It's in your pocket" I said while I'm thinking. My thumb caressing my chin.

"Nope!" He said giddily then I frowned. "Then it's on your other hand." I pointed out.

"Noppee!" He said while grinning then showed both of his empty hands, back and front.

"Then where is it?" I frowned more.

"It's in heeereee!" Putting his hand at the back of my ear like he's taking something there.

"Seeee?" Then he showed me the coin with matching sparkling indigo eyes and grinning.

"It's on your hand!!" I wailed while slamming both of my arms in front of me.

"Nope! I just show you earlier there's nothing there!"

"Or you've used your imagination here in the dreamscape." I frowned at him still wailing.

"Nopeee!" he said while standing up laughing. Huh. it looks like I'm right.

"KAITOOO! That's cheating!!" He runs away from me laughing and I run right after him. Also laughing.

-

There are also nights that I'm the one who's talking and then he just sits their quietly. Of course, I talked about how great Holmes is.

"Then! Then! With all the clues he has, he imagined the crime scene in his mind palace and accurately deduce how did the criminal murder the victim! He's so cool I want to meet him!!"

"Well, he's cool. But my dad is cooler!" He said then he talked about what happened to the last magic show his dad performed a week ago. But I didn't know back then that it will be the last Kaito will be this happier talking about his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chap's entitled **'Cry'.** The update would be twice a week since I haven't finish this story yet.
> 
> Lemme know what you think about this chapter and if you like it give Kudos! Or Kurobas if you want to (I swear I love that pun *laughs)
> 
> Have a happy weekend! -Benben


	3. CRY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that I've said that soulmates can feel each other's great emotions? This chap would be one of the examples of that. Enjoooy! -Benben

**9 years old**

I'm walking back home with Ran. It's a productive day, I have recited on each subject and ace the quizzes.

But I have this feeling that there's something wrong, that there's something or someone I should be comforting now.

"Ran"

"mm, Shinichi?" Ran asked beside me.

"Is there something wrong?"

"What?" she asked confused.

"Well is your parents okay?" I asked while walking. Still staring in front.

"Yeah they're okay now but" she sighed. I look at her "but..." then she said nothing.

I side-hug her while we're walking.

"I'm sure they will be okay Ran. Don't worry." she just sighed.

Is that it? Is that the one gnawing at me the whole day? This feeling of sadness... it's so strong. No, it's not Ran... then who else?

"Why did you ask nichi?" Ran asked looking at me and then I looked away. "I have a feeling there's someone I should be comforting now. They're so sad." I confessed.

"Hmm." then we walk some more.

"It isn't your soulmate?" Ran asked.

Oh. Yeah. Kaito.

"It is!!" Panicked. I look at Ran with wide eyes.

"Then you should go home." she said. I nodded and say goodbye to her.

Then I ran to my house faster than I could.

-

"Tadaima!" I said while pulling my shoes and taking the slippers in the cabinet.

"Oh, Shinichi there you are." mom said but I ignore her. I ran up the stairs faster than I should.

"Shinichi you should eat first before reading your book!" mom said then I stopped halfway the stairs.

"Uhm no mom, it's my soulmate" I look at my mom earnestly. "He... he needs me."

My mom surprised, looking at me down at the stairs.

"Yeah you should go but your father and I would be gone tonight." I raised my eyebrows. Questioning. And yeah it looks like they're going somewhere based on their clothes.

"A friend of ours passed away and we'll go and pay respect." my mom said. I can see the sadness in her eyes.

"Okay mom, be safe then. I'll just eat whatever's in the fridge."

"If you remember eating that is." My mom said knowingly smiled at me. "Yeah, mom" I rolled my eyes then ran to my room.

-

I can't sleep.

It's been 4 hours trying to get to sleep. But I can't. Worry bites me. Is Kaito okay?

But then shock ripples through me, going through my whole body. I shudder then I cry. I cried like there's no tomorrow.

Kaito's so sad. But I can't sleep! How can I comfort him?

I cried the whole night and sleep overcomes me.

It's darker than usual in the rooftop. It's even colder.

"Kaito?" I called on the rooftop

"Kaitoooo?"

Then I found him at the corner. Curled up at himself crying quietly.

"Oh, Kaito." I ran up to him then hug him.

"Are you okay?" what a stupid question.

He sniffled then cried more. I sit beside him and he leaned at me.

I don't know what to do so I just tried to comfort him through his cries.

\----------

After that, we don't talk about what happened. He's just sitting there quietly while I talked. Talking about Ran, my parents, and being a detective.

It's been a month after that incident but I know something happened because he is not his usual hyperactive-self.

But I don't know what to do or to say that's why I just talked about myself.

"...Then Ran whacked me at the head and said 'you only talk about Holmes it's like you're married to him' " I copied Ran with my hand talking puppet.

"Well, it's true though." Kaito said smiling.

"No, it's not! Not only he's a fictional character but I also have a soulmate! No thank you!" I said then pouted.

Then he blushed. Cute.

After that days after days. Weeks after weeks passed by and it looks like that day didn't happen but I know deep inside it's been gnawing him.


	4. Shhh, it's a secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post this week each chapter for four consecutive days. Because I wanted the last chapter to be posted on Kaito's birthday!! *yeeeyy* (it's Tuesday now, so I'll post consecutively until Friday this week)
> 
> Then I'll post again next Sunday, Monday, Wednesday and Friday until we reach June 21st!!
> 
> I'm also excited to share this story to you! As my gift to the Kaishin community! And hoping you'll like it!! ♥️
> 
> I haven't yet finish this story but we're getting there!! (I'm still stuck on chapter 18)
> 
> Pray that I'll finish this before the intended time *laughs*
> 
> \-----
> 
> I know it's late but I'm going to say it anyway. This story's first few chaps are snippets or important occurrences that happened when they were 9, 10, 11 and so on years old. I made it like that so the story can progress quickly and can keep up on them being teenagers.
> 
> So that said, enjoy this chap!! -Benben

**11 years old**

Lately, he's been showing me a lot of magic tricks that he said he will later try to his classmates. Poor classmates.

It's just like before, he shows me a magic trick then I explained how he did that but sometimes the magic is ridiculous or amazing enough that I don't know how it happened.

Well sometimes I know how the trick was done but I just want him to explain it to me while I look at him. Him gesturing wildly explaining the trick with wide beautiful indigo eyes and a smirk.

\-----------

It's Ran's birthday when it stumped me. I realized that I don't know Kaito's birthday so I told him the next we've dreamscape.

"You want to know when's my birthday?"

"Hmm!" I affirmed.

He thinks for a second then happily said. "Nope!"

And then I looked at him. "Wha-? Why?" I asked confused.

"If we know each other's birthdays we can't resist the temptation to search for each other!" He said smiling happily.

Still confused. "Why won't you want to search for each other?"

" 'cause the magic and surprise would be gone! I want our first meeting to be magical, surprising, and wonderful! and that won't happen if we searched for each other." He pouted.

Oh.

"And that's also why you don't want us to tell each other's surnames?"

"Yup!" He smiled widely. Cute.

"Well if you insist." I said defeated.

"Yeeeeyyyyy!!"

\-----------

**13 years old.**

"You know one of my dreams is to fly."

Kaito suddenly said.

I snorted, "then you should be a pilot, not a magician."

"Noo! Not that kind of flying, I want to feel the air at my face and fly like a bird!"

"Then be a bird then."

"Nooooo!" He pouted. It looks like he was going to say something but I beat him to it.

"Magic your body into a bird."

"Noo-! How can I do that?"

"Magic?" I offered, he pouted again.

"You're really hurting me here shin-chaaaan"

"What? No! I haven't done anything."

"And you've also crashed my dreams" he added faking-hurt and blinking his eyes slowly at me. Cute.

"No, you're the one who's dreaming nonsense"

Then he pouted more.

And I wanted to kiss him.

"Fine! If I've made it possible, you don't have the right to say I'm dreaming nonsense!" He said putting both of his arms in front of him while pouting.

"As if!"

\-----

We discovered that there's a way to wake up on a dreamscape if you wanted to. We just happened to play soccer when the ball goes over the edge and Kaito followed it, accidentally falling on the edge of the rooftop.

"KAITOOO!" I shouted alarmed. But no one can answer.

Falling at the edge it seems you can wake up from it, Kaito said the next day.

"My heart beats faster when I felled that's why I think I wake up." Kaito said.

"You're a baka you know? Why did you follow the ball?"

"Well, I thought I can catch it?" He smiled shyly "then I remembered we're on the rooftop."

"Well, it's just you. Only you." I rolled my eyes at him. Fond smile wanting to come out on my lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I almost posted the 5th chap on this one *sweats*)
> 
> Now we can see them falling in-love!! Next chap's entitled, **"Oh shit, I'm falling in love?".**
> 
> Comment what you think about this chap!! And give Kudos or Kurobas if you like iittt!
> 
> See ya again tom!!  
> -Benben


	5. Oh shit, I'm falling in love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Wednesday on my time so, it's time to update as I have promised!!
> 
> Enjoy! -Benben

**15 years old.**  
I find myself always thinking about Kaito in the waking world. And how did he look like when there's a sun above our heads.

Are his sparkling eyes and shiny grin still there when there's a sun? or is it the moonlight enhancing it so he looks like a mysterious charismatic boy?

I dreamily sighed.

"So, who're you thinking?" Someone said while sitting on my desk.

"Well, it's not your business Sonoko." I rolled my eyes at her.

"So grumpy." she murmured.

"Don't disturb her Sonoko. She's thinking about her soulmate." Ran said sitting on her desk beside mine.

"You have a soulmate?? How come I don't know about this?!" Sonoko squinted her eyes at me.

I glared at Ran. Then looked at Sonoko.

"You don't know because you're going to talk about it every time until the whole school knows." I said jokingly but no when it comes to gossip Sonoko is the #1 at it.

"Easy easy stop that. The teacher would be coming soon." Ran said placatingly.

"Oh, we're not done with this yet Shinichi. We would discuss every-single-detail about it." she emphasized with a scary smile. And she walked away on my desk.

"Thanks, Ran." I murmured to her.

"Your welcome Shinichi" she giggled.

"How come you know that I'm thinking about Kaito?"

"You always have that look on your face when you’re thinking about Kaito. Staring off at a distance with a stupid smile on your face." She pointedly said.

I slowly blinked my eyes at her. "Really?"

"Right. You're falling in love Shinichi~" she sang.

In love?

"What? Noo!" I said while gesturing my hands wildly at her.

"That's impossible!!" I added.

"Yes, it is."

"Nooo!"

"What's your favorite quote of Holmes again?"

"That 'When you eliminate the impossible, however improbable, must be the truth'?"

"Yes, that one. And how come your just thinking about him with dreamy eyes and a stupid smile on your lips?"

"Bu-"

"And you almost talk about him to me for a while, about his magic tricks and how come he's so charismatic and beautiful at the same time under the moonl-?"

"What? I said that?"

"Yes, Shinichi! You talk about him nowadays just as you always talk about Holmes before!"

"R-really?"

"Yes!"

_Oh shit, I'm must be falling in love._

-

And the night after that I just proved that and of course, that happened when I am talking about Sherlock Holmes.

"Then he-!!"

"Yeah yeah I know that then Sherlock Holmes solved it then he and Watson save the day." he murmured.

"That's right!!" I said with so much enthusiasm then I pouted.

"Why're you're not interested?" I added then I pouted more.

"Because it's just a cycle!! Holmes is contacted by Scotland Yard then he went to the crime scene then gather evidence then he solved it! The end!"

"That's not-!! Holmes solved the cases with different tricks! It's just how you do with a magic trick! Then he solved it with quick thinking! Holmes is one of the most brilliant minds in history!" I harrumphed and put both of my arms in front of me.

"Yeah yeah" he said then I frowned.

"Fine, I'll just wake myself up and find ones that are interested in my Holmes" I turned around and go to the edge of the rooftop.

"Hey hey hey" I heard Kaito said and also heard the footsteps following me.

"I'm sorry." he said after putting himself between me and the edge of the rooftop. Scratching at the back of his head and smiling shyly. "Please forgive me?"

I squinted at him "No!" And then walk past through him. But before I fall down, I felt him hugged me. "I'm sorry. Seriously, how many times I'm going to say that?" he asked but I don't focus on what he said.

I focus on how I feel his warm breath on my neck, feeling every syllable with it. And oh. On how we're so close at each other. His arms wrapped around me and his body warm. I just want to lean back on him to feel more.

This is the first time since he cried **that day** that we've been this close. When we're just talking or telling stories there's always a space between us.

"Shinichi?" He asked

"Ah. Yeah... I forgive you." and then I turned around to face him and he stepped back. Putting a distance between us while he's at it. I almost miss how his arms feel around me. And the warm breath on my neck. Then I blushed hard.

No way! It's hormones! Puberty! It's their fault!!

"A-ah yeah. I'll wake up now." Looking back at him.

"Hm... we're okay right?" He asked not sure.

"Y-yeah" then I blush more. Now I'm really grateful that it's always night time around here so that he can't clearly see the red on my face.

"Right. Bye Kaito. See you again soon." I waved at him then turned around and let myself fall at the edge.

And then I woke up. Feeling my heart beats faster than it should be. Whether it's about the hug or the fall. I have a feeling it's the former.


	6. The Thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap would be featuring the clock tower heist! And if you haven't watch or read it yet I highly encourage you to do so! 
> 
> Here's where you can find it: Magic Kaito manga Volume 4, Chapter 23- 24 and Detective Conan anime episode 219 - The Gathering of the Detectives.  
> -  
> I didn't choose the clock tower as their first meeting on this soulmate universe 'cause they didn't physically meet there. I would've love to do so but it's just isn't.
> 
> This is a short chap 'cause the next one's special. Soo without further ado, enjoyy! -Benben

**17 years old Shinichi**

Helicopters are definitely amazing (I think) and I wanted to try to fly one.

Even though my father taught me how to use a gun in Hawaii. Still, he didn't teach me how to fly a helicopter.

So, when Megure-keibu offers me to roam the city while riding on a helicopter, I can't help to take him up on it.

-

Helicopters are definitely amazing. Period. The mechanics from it isn't that far off and I think I can definitely fly this thing.

We only planned to roam around Beika city but there's something far away that caught my eye. Since we're higher we can almost see all the surrounding areas.

"Why is there so much light from that area?" I pointed out to Megure-keibu.

_And looks like there's a huge crowd too._

"Aah, that is where the clock tower is located. And some thief said he would be stealing it."

Some thief. Huh.

"Stealing a clock tower?"

"Yes, it seems."

Well, that thief must be confident enough to steal a non-moveable thing around. There must be something more going in there.

"Well let's go there."

Even though I'm still not interested in thieves, I'm curious about how will they steal it. And of course, to test this baby-ride around.

"Huh? Shini-"

"That place is still under your jurisdiction, right?"

"Ah yes but-"

"Let's go." excited grin appearing on my lips.

Megure-keibu stared at me and sighed. "I guess I did promise you to roam around with this helicopter, did I?"

I excitedly nodded.

He sighed again. "I guess we'll go."

-

The thief is smart, I just know it. He wouldn't just say to the public that he would steal a clock tower if he hadn't had a plan. (And whose thief or thieves anyway that will publicly declare that they would steal something?)

So, I told the police who are in duty there, after borrowing (or forcing?) the communication device and the laptop from Megure-keibu, that if someone wants to go in, they must hand them their police handbook and driver's license.

"Make sure to check their name, age, and birthdate and after that ask their driver's license number. If they tell their driver's license number fully that must be the thief." I said to the police in-charge.

After all, there's no normal person who memorizes their driver's license number. Unless you're a thief that is prepared.

And that's how we tracked him.

"I repeat! Immediately seal all entrances to the clock tower!" I told them.

"Do not open any of them until I give the order. This way he's basically a mole stuck in a hole with both his hands tied behind his back." I added, smirking. Confident that we will catch the thief.

-

That thief is smart and a good guy. He's not going to do all that stakes just for the clock tower to not be demolished for the people who love it.

It's a shame that I don't get his name 'cause Megure-keibu's so busy solving the code.

Oh well.

I planned to tell Kaito about my day from the murder case I solved to the interesting thief I've met today.

But seeing him so excited telling stories from how he surprised Aoko (his best friend from childhood) to some magic tricks that he performed - about a projector trick where you can pull a disappearing illusion _(familiar)_ \- that day, I just forgot all of it as I watched him telling the stories while doing some magic tricks, making the story so colorful and magical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it!! Tell me what you think about this chap and see ya tom! -Benben


	7. KISS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and Kudos!! I truly appreciate it ♥️
> 
> -
> 
> I figured Kaito wants to be open with his soulmate, 'cause they're soulmates! So no poker-face and happy Kaito in here. Enjoy! -Benben

It's when I'm 17 that I finally know what happened when he cried on that day when we're 9.

"My father died that day." Kaito said while I found him sitting on the edge of the rooftop and I sat beside him.

"Today's his death anniversary." He added while looking far away, a dim smile on his face.

I gasped. "I'm so sorry Kaito. I- I don't know. I'm sorry." I said then tried to hug him but I hesitated.

He also saw that that's why he hugged me tightly.

"I... I don't know what to do actually. O-on that day... it happened so suddenly. One time he's there smiling happily, telling jokes, and giving kisses to me and my mother." he whispered. Breath fanning my hair.

"Then there's fire, a lot of fire and-" he sobbed. "I don't know what to do…" he cried and squeezed me tightly. Feeling faint tears on my shoulder.

"And I don't want to say it to you because of all of them... Aoko's father, my family's friends just look at me with pity in their eyes. A child that will grow without a father being there. That's why I don't want to tell it to you, I don't want you to look at me like t-that." he cried more.

"There there Kaito. I wouldn't look at you like that. I would look at you with pride in my eyes seeing a boy who's strong and courageous willing to look forward any day." I said whispering it to his ear. Hugging him tightly as I could.

Silence. I added, "You're that kind of guy Kaito. Under the laughs and jokes, there's a man in there who's strong and I like that about you." I said. Determined.

Then he slowly pulled and smiled at me, "Thank you." He whispered.

I also smiled at him then wiped away his tears.

Then it happened. He cupped my face using both of his hands then slowly getting closer to me.

His indigo eyes closed.

And then **there** his soft lips at mine kissing me softly.

I feel like there are fireworks going on inside my body. Lighting every possible part that it can reach.

It felt so wonderful.

Then he pulled and smiled softly at me.

And that's when I wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are y'all angry at seeing the author's note again? *laughs*
> 
> Forgive mee!! *laughs* this cliffhanger is necessary for the health of this story (inner me: _excuses!_ *rolls eyes*)
> 
> See ya in two days!! In Sunday if you might prefer!! Stay healthy, and have a happy weekend!!♥️


	8. That day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap is about that day we've all been waiting for, or is it just me? *laughs* Enjoyyy!! -Benben

Oh my gosh. Oh my **GOSH. OH MY GOSH.**

What did just happen? Did he just kiss me?

I waked up after the kiss and stared at my ceiling with wide eyes. Shocked. Did that just happen?

I put my hand on my chest. I can feel my heart erratically beat on my fingertips.

And I can feel the blush starting to bloom on my face and feeling the heat under my ears.

Oh no. Oh **_yes_**.

 **Kaito kissed me**. And no, this is not a day-dream. It's real!

Then I heard the doorbell ring.

Startled. Who is it? It's so early in the morning.

I glanced at my digital clock. It's Saturday. Who can be visiting me now?

Can I just feel the kiss for a moment?!

I took off my bed and started to go to the bathroom. I stared at my face in the mirror. The red slowly vanishing off of my face.

Then the doorbell rings again and again and again.

"Hai haiii coming!" I murmured.

I didn't wash my face off, whoever it is can suffer with it waking me up so early in the morning.

I sighed. "Can't I gush in peace?!" I murmured more. And the doorbell persists.

"Shinichii!!!!" Oh, what the hell it's Ran!

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could and then opened the door.

"Hi Ran." I smiled shyly. "Why're you here so early in the morning?" I humbly smiled. Must. Not. Get. Ran. Angry. is my motto for today.

"Shinichi!!" Ran said and frowned "Why are you still not dressed?"

"Eh?"

"Shinichiii!!"

"What did I do now?!!"

-

Today Ran said is a 'girls bonding day' and to celebrate Ran's recent karate victory. Unfortunately for Sonoko, she can't be with us for today 'cause she is busy for 'other things'. And 'other things' usually meant for her heiress duty or other things I don't know about or even care.

Today, we're going to the Tropical Land.

"Raaan, why are we going to an amusement park again?" I asked following Ran as we walk to the train station.

"Because you usually complain if we go to a nail salon or any salon out there!" Then she stopped and pointed a finger to me. "And don't start with me Shinichi! Because of you we're late!"

"I'm sorry you know! I forgot it because there's a case I stumbled last night and.." _there's the kiss_.

But I don't want Ran to know, she'll just tease me for **forever**.

\-----

Ran and I go through many rides. The first one is the carousel 'cause Ran's a dork. And she also said that she remembered us playing there when we were kids. The second one is the bumping cars, where mostly Ran enjoyed because she had fun bumping her car on to me.

We've also tried the stalls where there are toy prizes and I've got Ran the pillow-size sea cucumber that I've also bought her before for her cellphone strap.

And that's when we run on these 3 kids where they're trying to shoot the hula-hoops into the poles. But it looks like they're failing. "Genta!! You should move on the left so you can shoot it!" The cute little girl said.

"I've tried that before you know! But I also failed!" Said the boy who's fat.

"As I said earlier, I should be the one shooting so we can win some toys!" The boy who has freckles said.

"Okay kids! Time's up! You should also let the other people try. You've been here long enough." Said the old gruffy man who owns the stall.

"Haiii." The three of them said. And they dejectedly get away from the stall.

As I’ve been watching them I’m also waiting for Ran here in the bench. Waiting for her to buy the hotdogs she promised as a payment for the sea cucumber pillow.

Might as well help these kids while waiting. I stand up then greet them.

"Heya! Are you kids alright?" I put my hands to my knees to get lower.

"No onee-san. We-"

"No Ayumi-chan don't talk to strangers." Whispered by the boy with freckles but I also heard him.

I laughed then I introduced myself. "I'm Kudo Shinichi! Now we're not strangers!" I smiled to them and adding "So what's your name, you three?"

The girl smiled. "I'm Ayumi! And this is Genta and Mitsuhiko!" She pointed at the two boys.

I smiled at them and asked "So you three can't get the toys you want? Want me to help you?" The three of them brightened.

"Yes!!" All of them said.

"Okay!!"

-

After I've helped them, we won 4 toys in total. The first toy is where I demonstrated how to shoot the hula-hoops so it can shoot on the poles and the next toys were their doing.

"It's so fun onee-chan!!" Ayumi-chan said while tugging the end of my shirt.

"Yes!! We should do this again onee-chan!" Genta-kun said waving his Kamen Yaiba toy.

"Stop it guys! We shouldn't hold Shinichi neechan!" Mitsuhiko-kun said.

"No, it's okay kids, I had fun as well." I said grinning to them "and this is yours Ayumi-chan" holding to her the prize I've won.

"No nee-chan! It's your souvenir, it's yours!!"

"Huh? Okay." Then I laughed.

"I thought you hate kids, Shinichi?" Someone said behind me.

"Ran!!" I said when I turned around. And I saw a grinning Ran holding our hotdogs on sticks.

"How long are you standing there?"

"Long enough." She shrugs then hand me my hotdog.

"So, who are you kids?" Ran asked smiling to the children, crouching in front of them.

And they've introduced themselves and we've talked. After that we said our goodbyes.

"We'll meet again Shinichi-neechan?" Ayumi-chan asked.

I laughed then ruffled her hair. "Yes of course." I grinned.

-

After we've met the kids, we went to the castle where it's the main center of attention of Tropical Land. After we enter though, Ran said we should get a picture.

We went to the highest point of the castle then viewed all of the Tropical Land.

Then I've showed Ran the dancing water attraction and timed it so we can stand at the middle of it.

"Wow Shinichii!!" She said happily and I grinned at her.

-

Then the murder happened. It's so quick and the next time I know is I'm following the man in black. I've told Ran that she should get home before I follow them. I got this feeling that whoever the man in black is, it spells bad news.

And that _eyes_...

Chills run over my body.

That's no ordinary eyes, it's the eyes of a murderer who wouldn't bat an eye if he killed someone.

After that I wished I just stayed with Ran and go home with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya tom! Next chap's entitled, **'Assurance'.**
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting, and giving kudos on this story!! ♥️ -Benben


	9. Assurance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this 'verse if you dream, it doesn't **always** mean that you would meet your soulmate. And this chap is about Shinichi worrying about Kaito!!
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments as always! Enjoy! -Benben

Being a child is hard, not only do I get to lie to Ran but also studying _again_ the basics. Being an elementary _suck_.

I gritted my teeth I need to study elementary again so that it will not be strange.

And to my surprise the three kids I've met **that day** also study there. 

I promised Ayumi-chan that we would see each other again, but when I said that, I didn't imagine it would be like this.

"I'm Edogawa Conan" I introduced myself to them. And we formed a group called Tantei Club.

We solve mysteries and cases whatever's coming on our way or whatever the kids let come on our way.

At first, I thought that they wouldn't do anything that can harm them but I'm wrong.

And it just adds to the list of my worries.

-

There are several things on my top worry list there is: How would I get my body back? Or would I ever get it or stay like this forever.

The second one is Ran. I'm so guilty that I lie to her all the time. But I know it's for her so I just only gritted my teeth.

The third is the man in black. On how many people died or became like this because of them. And how many people suffered because of them.

And the most I'm worried about is Kaito.

I can't dreamscape anymore. I don't know if it's because of my body being 6 years old again or Kaito died.

I shuddered. I hope it's the former.

Sometimes we dreamscape thrice a week and often once a month. But it's been 3 months! And no dreamscape ever since **that day.**

I sighed. This situation _sucks_.

"Conan-chan? Dinner's ready!!" Ran called from the dining area.

It's night and I'm on Ran's room, we've been sharing this room since I came here as Conan. And I've been staring at the moon ever since I came home from Agasa-hakase's house.

Full moon. Just like on the dreamscape.

I sighed again.

"Conan-chan??" Ran called again.

"Haaiiii, I'm coming."

I take a look once again at the moon and started walking to go where Ran is.

\------

I wondered if I take a look and noted the surroundings of the dreamscape before so that I will know where we would meet.

_So I have the assurance that we would meet._

I bet there are landmarks you can see from that rooftop. But I guess Kaito would not let me do that.

He has these rules that we shouldn't search for each other or know about where we would meet.

As to not disturb the surprise and magical feeling, we would feel the first time we would meet physically.

_Now I think of it, Kaito is a romantic._

But now, I just really want that assurance that we would meet.

I gasped.

What if we meet when I'm Conan? That would really crash the magical feeling, would it? But the surprise would be there. That would be enough to Kaito I guess?

"Hey, Conan-chan?" Ayumi-chan said while waving her hand in front of me. I blinked my eyes at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"U-uh yeah I am... just thinking." I assured her.

Then she smiles sweetly to me. "Then let's go! I am excited to see if we would beat you this time Co-chan!" Ayumi-chan said as we go out to our classroom and to the soccer field.

-

 _This_. I think.

_Can't easily be taken away from me._

Even all I love is taken away from me. My love for soccer can't be taken away just like that.

Then I kick the ball and scored.

Genta just sighed cause he didn't catch the ball before it scored.

Ayumi-chan squeaked.

And it seems Mitsuhiko-kun is only the one who had a positive response because he clapped.

"That's great Conan-chan but I'm jealous. How can you defeat us all three?" He said when he came near to me.  
I panted. “W-well..”

Ayumi-chan and Genta-kun also came near to me. "Well, you guys should practice more." I continued. Then straightened up to gave them a smirk.

They just sighed in unison.

"We've been practicing for weeks." Ayumi-chan said and they pouted.

Yeah, it's been two weeks when they started practicing but even though I'm teaching them, they're still just a child.

"You cheated, don't you?!" Genta accused me.

"Noo! Why would I?" I laughed. "you guys should practice more and improve your teamwork skills. Because I can see you were also fighting with each other." I said to them.

"Haaiiii." They said.

And I turned around and go to our bags on the bench. I can also see them following me.

"Come on let's go h-" just as I carry my bag, I suddenly drop to my knees.

I can feel the sudden urge of sadness and grief go through me.

I heard my bag fell on the ground and I can feel the tears forming in my eyes threatening to drop.

I breathed deeply to stop the tears but I can't. I curled up at myself and cried. Putting my hands into my face.

"Co-chan? Co-chan!" I heard them said around me.

“I'm… o-okay.” I said between my sobs.

W-what's happening? This feeling of sorrow and sadness ain't mine...

Ah.

I suddenly laugh.

Kaito!! He's alive and I can feel his emotions!! 

But he's sad, why is he sad?

The knowledge of Kaito alive is overwhelming. That's why I can feel my own emotions changing. I can feel the joy and relief going through my veins.

I breathed deeply. _Kaito’s fine!!_

And I cried again but now, it’s not because of sadness but because I’m happy.

_Kaito!_

I hope I can relay it to him.

-

As my crying stopped, I began to be aware of my surroundings. And it looks like while I'm crying, Ayumi-chan hugged me.

"Co-chan you okay?" Ayumi-chan.

Right. We're at the field and I feel grateful that there's no adults prying.

"Thank you Ayumi-chan." I said as I pulled to her.

I sniffed and wipe my tears using my sleeve. Then I noticed. "Where's Genta And Mitsuhiko-kun?"

"They've run to get Ran-neechan"

"What?" I weakly said then sighed.

"Don't worry Co-chan, Ran-neechan would be coming soon." Ayumi said comfortingly.

Yes. And I would think of an answer why I suddenly cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya again in two days! Be safe and healthy!!! -Benben


	10. Another detective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On this chap, we will learn more about soulmates! 
> 
> Mentions about death and suicide, don't read if it will trigger you. Nothing important in this chap is happening.
> 
> I just want Heiji and Conan talk about soulmates and I let them. But it got darker. I don't know how did that happened!! *pouts*  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> You've been warned!! Enjoy!! -Benben

When I first met Heiji I became Shinichi again.

 _I've got my body back!!_ I giddily thought under my nasty cold. Even though the transformation sucked it's worth it.

But that just only lasts for about ten minutes and I'm back to Conan again.

-

I did my very best to conceal my identity towards Heiji but I give up not only he's about to tell Ran but I think I also need support outside of my family and he's also a fellow detective.

And I trust him now, the more we go to cases after cases. He proved himself to me, even though he always _**almost**_ said my true name.

And he got the Osaka police in his side.

He will be safe from **them** , I assure myself.

But just in case, I would distance myself to him if it's necessary.

\---

"Oi Kudo." Hattori called.

"What Hattori?" I asked while I stare at the moon in Ran's room. Like I always do, now that I can't dream. This is the most I can be near with Kaito right now.

I've learned from the past month, that Kaito's alive. I can sometimes feel his joy so great and sometimes I can feel his sadness too.

I wished I know why he's happy or sad.

 _Before_ I know it but I've taken it for granted.

I just hope he can also confirm that I'm alive.

Looking at the moon and curled up like a child I look now. Holding my phone near my ear waiting for Heiji's response.

"I wanna talk abou' soulmates" Heiji's serious tone is appearing.

"What about it?" I sat up straighter.

He sighed.

"Ya know my mom's a professional when it comes ta this." He tiredly said 

"Yes. That's why I'm curious. Why do you want us to talk about it while you can get answers from your mom?” My eyebrows went high.

"It's notta answer I've wanted. Well... it's been botherin' me."

"What is it?" Curious I leaned into my cellphone.

"Soulmates are destined, right? An' whatever we do or whoever ya' soulmate is, ya'll always love 'im or her no matter what'. May it be platonic yor not."

"Mm" I affirmed.

Yes, I know that. But sometimes, as memories come by me the cases I've been when I'm Shinichi and Conan, that there are people who killed and they say it's because of love. 

**That's**. That's a wrong kind of love. No... it isn't loved at all. Cause love is _**freeing**_ , love is _**happy**_.

"But from wha' I've learned from my mother. Dreamscape isn' always that' definite, it's constant." Heiji continued.

"What do you mean?"

"Say when two persons are soulmates, they're gifted an' destined ta meet each other but when outside forces came inta view an' destroy that gift, tha' bond would be gon'."

I see what's Hattori's saying to me.

When a person is killed or committed suicide before they meet physically, even though they dream, they can't meet.

Dreaming is the evidence that you and your soulmate would definitely meet. But if another person or **you** yourself destroy that gift. That gift would be a disaster.

Because that person's death isn’t supposed to be.

And the other person their soulmates are left alone. You're lucky if your soul bond is platonic, if not I'm sorry.

And isn't just that cruel?

"Kudo? Kudo!"

"Hmm what Hattori?"

He just sighed.

"I also remember yor situation'. And it's almost like destiny's cruel joke that' they let this happened ta ya."

Silence.

"It's my fault, Hattori. I shouldn't follow **them** around."

"Well if ya didn't follow them, we won't have tha chance ta take dem down 'aight?"

I just agreed even though I don't know if that's true or not. Yes, because of me we might have a chance to take them down but it almost cause me my life and everything I had.

Why can't I just be a normal detective just once?!

I gritted my teeth.

_ It will be worth it. _

Ha?

"Hattori, did you say something?" I asked.

"Huh? No."

"Then, who said that?" I frowned.

"Tha wha' ?"

I blinked my eyes confused.

"That it will be worth it. In the end..."

_ In the end. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!! Next chap 'ill see Kaitoooo!! And lemme know what' ya think abou' this chap an' tha implications of soulmates. Imma curious! 
> 
> [And I have a challenge far ya, if ya want ta comment on this chap ya must use Heiji's accent! *laughs*]
> 
> See ya in 2 days!! And thank ya for ol tha love an' support!! ❤️


	11. KAITOU KID

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the title suggests, this chap is all we’ve been waiting for!!
> 
> You can read and watch this on the Detective Conan manga Volume 16 Chapter 156-159 and Detective Conan anime episode 76.
> 
> Enjoy!! - Benben

It first started when Ran mentioned the note. I don’t have any qualms on catching a thief.

But the mystery he possessed; it intrigues me.

I stayed all night to solve the note but I only solved it the next morning when we went to the pearl’s location.

I admit. He’s a smart guy but still, he’s a thief.

And no matter what, he must go into jail.

I slipped into the agency the night and went to Haido City Hotel where KID said he will go there. But before that, I’ve called Agasa-hakase first.

-

  
As I opened the door of the rooftop, I can sense an overwhelming nostalgia.

**This rooftop.**

I started from the door not even moving an inch.

_Impossible!_

This rooftop is exactly what’s on the dreamscape. I scanned the whole place.

That is where we always played soccer with Kaito and that part on the right side of the edge of the rooftop is where we always share our stories with each other.

It’s almost like destiny is taunting me. It’s even full moon right now!

Just like on the dreamscape.

This rooftop… this is where I will meet Kaito. I’m very sure of it.

“Shinichi? Are you still there?”

  
“Hakase, what are you saying again?”

-

The first Kaitou KID lands on the rooftop, there’s a feeling on my mind that is excited and I can hear my heartbeat starts beating fast.

KID landed like an angel, so majestic and surreal, so out of the world. And the moon just didn’t help.

He looked like he has seen through all of it.

I look at his face. The back-lighting and the monocle don’t let me see his face but he’s younger than I thought.

30s… 20s… No, younger than that.

“Hey, kid...”

Then I did what I needed to do, ignoring the beat of my heart that feels faster and faster the moment the thief is near to me.

“Fireworks!” I said.

“You’re not just a brat… right?” and it looks like he has a deeper meaning when he said that but I ignore it.

“Edogawa Conan, tantei-sa!”

-

Then he’d done a move that I didn’t expect. And he just **vanished.**

_‘Detectives look at our traces and find faults in our art... They’re just critics y’ know?’_

Critics huh?

I grinned.

If that’s how you wanted to play KID then I must do my best to be your critic.

-

  
“Well, if I say ‘Holmes’...” “I’ll say ‘Lupin’!”

We are here now inside of the Queen Selizabeth, and that damn thief disguised as Sonoko’s father. But before we can catch him, he already left the disguise.

That bastard!

Now, the superintendent wanted us to have passwords to each other so that the thief can’t now impersonate other people.

I paused did just Ran said Lupin?

That... that’s the thing Kaito would say. Because Kaito’s father is also a master in disguise, Kaito told me.

And if when I’m Holmes he would be always Lupin.

But before I could further that thought.

KID appeared or I’d rather say a fake thief. He’d appeared after the lights went out.

If that’s the real thief, he wouldn’t appear now. Not after he hadn’t had the pearl or if it is, still we’re in the middle of the sea.

I just rolled my eyes at the display.

-

When I’ve learned who KID was, I can’t help to have a one-on-one showdown with him.

So, I dragged KID, who was disguised as Ran, into the engine room.

And I told him my deduction on where’s the real pearl. And I’m just about to tell him how did his note appear on the deck of cards.

“The cards... A message from KID was glued to the card that you drew right?” I asked while I’m juggling the soccer ball into my head.

“Y-yes”

“That trick is easy… use the dove on the right hand to distract the audience and take the chance to swap the cards on the left for those you want to use... it’s a very basic trick…”

Very basic actually that Kaito can do that even when we’re kids. Hell, even in his sleep.

Kaito’s actually the one who thought me these things, while your right hand is distracting the audience your left hand is at work.

“So that’s why the card he draws will be those he seeks, regardless of who shuffles the deck before giving it to him.”

Then when KID suggests that Sanada’s the thief, I told him no. And that I was keeping an eye on that magician and he didn’t come near Sonoko’s mother.

“There’s someone else who could’ve swapped the cards...”

And I told him the trick. An easy but hard trick since you need to be careful so that the person who’s holding the cards will not know. 

I remembered Kaito also used that trick on me. And I also remembered that I’ve swatted him over the head because of that.

“Am I right Ran-neechan?... No...” grin slipping on my face.

“Mr. Kaitou KID?”

-

  
In the end, KID still escaped. And I still don’t know anything about him.

No...

There’s one thing I know about him…

He’s a guy that can outsmart me, **a guy that can rival my own wits.**

And as far as I know, there’s only one person who can do that.

_Kaito..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’re some questions I wanted to ask **you** on the comments!! 
> 
> And P.S. If you read and watch the Black Star heist. I should say that the last two pages of the File 159 are NOT going to happen on this fic! It’s the **scene** where Kaito sneezed and were seen by Ran, Sonoko and Conan.
> 
> If that happened on this fic Conan would definitely recognize Kaito! And we wouldn’t want that are we? Or just me? *laughs nervously* 
> 
> As always, thank you **so much** for the love and support on this fic!!
> 
> See you in two days again! Have a good day!! -Benben


	12. Another girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap’s a break, and will meet one of my favorite characters!! Enjoy!! -Benben

“Conan-chaaann! Come on!!” Ayumi-chan said while she’s grabbing me to stand up.

“Okay okay Ayumi-chan” I said.

Then Ayumi-chan also grabbed the other girl.

“Come on let’s goo! Conan-chan will teach us how to play soccer!” Ayumi-chan said to the girl, excitedly.

Haibara Ai.

“and she’s good at it too!” she proudly added. “Ne Conan-chan?” then she looked at me.

“No… not that good Ayumi-chan. I just practice.” I said smiling shyly while scratching my cheek.

I need to be careful around this girl. I can sense she’s not ordinary.

Then Ayumi pouted. “Well, you say so. Even though we also practice, we’re still not on your level!” she replied, whining.

Then she dragged us where the boys are.

“Let’s goo!”

-

Haibara Ai is one of them and she’s the one who created APTX 4869, the pill who made me like this. And not only that Hakase also adopted her.

At first, I protested her presence.

“Hakase you’ll let one of them inside of your house?! What if they attacked you?" I hysterically asked after a case that's involved with **them**.

“If that happens Shinichi it would happen a long time ago now.” Hakase said, placatingly.

“But-!!”

“She has nowhere to go now, Shinichi. And look she’ll help you, she will make the antidote for you.”

I just grumbled.

But as time passed, we became friends and we protect each other.

“Haibara!!!” I shouted. Panicked. Where is she? Is she safe?

“I am here Kudo-chan.” I stopped running then turned around. “Haibara!” then I come near to her, panting.

And she, as always, is calm as ever.

“Are you safe? Did the murdere-”

“I’m safe. And I did that.” she pointed to a narrow street where the criminal is now on binds. They looked asleep.

“H-how?”

She just knowingly smiled at me.

-

I’m here at Hakase’s since Ran has to practice on her karate for the next tournament and I don’t know where Kogoro-ojichan is.

Well, I’ll just hope he doesn’t stumble on a case. Without me.

I’m here beside the window in the living room where you can see the moon shining outside.

I dragged a chair so I can stay there for a long time.

“I’ve heard you always do this when it’s a full moon.” Haibara said. I turned to look at her.

She’s holding two mugs of hot chocolate. Then she gestured that I should take one.

“Where’s hakase?” I asked while taking the mug.

“Sleeping.” she also moved a chair beside me and sat.

We just stayed there in silence looking up at the moon.

“The place on our dreamscape is a rooftop.” I said then drank the hot chocolate. I can feel the hot liquid from my throat going through my stomach.

I smiled. It’s warm and it fits with the cold night…

“And we can always see the full moon in there.” I said after I drank the hot choco then stared at the depths of it.

“I see…”

Silence.

“You’ve met him?” she asked.

“Not yet.” I replied.

Then stared back at the moon again. Reminiscing our memories together. Me and Kaito.

I smiled fondly.

-

After that, it’s silence again. And I don’t know why, is it because I’m tired or because of the warmth of the hot chocolate, that I fell asleep on the chair.

I can feel that someone takes the mug on my hands before I dropped it. It is placed on top of my lap, empty since I’ve drunk it all a long time ago.

Then someone holds my head to keep it from dropping to the side and laid it on top of their shoulders.

I sighed contentedly, this is more comfortable than the earlier position.

Then I’ve dreamed about Kaito and our memories throughout the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love this chap! 😍
> 
> If you like this fic give Kudos or Kurobas! (that never gets old *laughs*) And comment down below your thoughts on this fic!!
> 
> Thank you for always supporting this story! *bows*
> 
> Next chap's entitled, “Stalker”. See you tomorrow! -Benben


	13. Stalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's midnight now in my time. I thought might as well update this story before I forgot it! *laughs*
> 
> And now, things will be going ... interesting. ;)
> 
> Have fun and enjoy this chap! -Benben

Now I know that Haido City hotel’s rooftop is where I will meet Kaito.

  
And that’s where I also met the Kaitou KID, who’s a **magician** thief… is it just a coincidence? Is Kaito, KID?

  
That stopped me on my tracks.

  
If Kaito is KID… he would tell me, right? Kaito would surely tell me... but what if that’s not the case?

  
I messed up my hair.

  
There’s an option two, of course, option two is Kaito is not KID and it’s just purely coincidence.

  
I just hope, whatever’s the case, Kaito would be okay.

“Conan-chan?” Ran asked as she was holding my hand.

  
“Yes, Ran-neechan?”

  
“We’re here”

  
I look at where we are. We’re in front of the Kudo Mansion.

  
I looked at Ran-neechan and I laughed shyly, there are so many things on my mind that I don’t even know we’re here now.

  
She smiled at me then unlocked the gate. It’s the time of the month where we clean the Kudo house.

  
And on the side, you will see the hyosatsu where the ‘KUDOU’ is written.

  
I looked up at it and that’s when I saw someone watching us. The hyosatsu is made up of stainless steel that’s why I can see someone on the back.

  
My heart beats faster. And my palms started sweating. _Shit, who are they?_

  
They’re well-hidden but I say they didn’t expect that they will be reflected on the hyosatsu.

  
When Ran unlocked the gate. I squeezed her hand, “Ne ne Ran-neechan.”

  
Ran turned around me blinking, “Mmm? Conan-chan?”

  
I smiled shyly and scratch the back of my neck. Looking at Ran sheepishly even though it’s the opposite of what I’m feeling inside.

  
“I forgot that Shinichi-neechan said that this month don’t be bothered to clean the house… and that it seems that her parents are going home soon.” I said shyly like I’m ashamed that I only remembered it now.

  
“And that’s why we must clean the house today if Shinichi’s parents would be going home.” Ran said and turning around to go inside.

  
“No!!! It’s okay Ran-neechan, we don’t need to clean it today.” Or even forever.

  
“So, let’s just go home.” I added. _Please_.

  
Ran looked at me for a while. And my heart beats faster.

  
“Hmm okay. You don’t really want to clean today huh.”

  
“Yeeeeyyy!!” Then dragged her away from the house.

  
“Well do you want ice cream Conan-chan? Since we’re not going to do anything today.” Ran said after she locked the gate.

  
“Yes pleaaseee!” That’s good, that way I’ll know if they’re going to follow us.

  
-

  
The stalker, it seems, isn’t interested with me and Ran. And we ate the ice cream in silence.

  
When we got home, I told Ran that I’m going to Hakase’s place.

  
“Be careful Conan-chan!” Ran called.

  
“Yes! Ran-neechan!”

  
-

  
When I went again in front of my house, there’s no one there anymore. Unless they went inside the house.

  
Chills run into my body. Who are they? What do they want?

  
It looks like it's just one person that's stalking the house. I can take them down, personally.

  
_I hope._

  
I went to the gate and opened it. And when I entered inside, I can feel it.

  
I can feel that someone is watching me.

  
_Where? I can’t see them._

  
I don’t know where they’re watching, I just know I’m being watched.

  
I gritted my teeth. They hid well.

  
I turned around to locked the gate and smiled childishly. Slipping to the persona I created.

  
If they’re just watching and not going to show themselves, I can pretend that I’m just going to borrow a book since Shinichi-neechan is okay with it.

  
I traveled from the gate to the main door with a hop into my steps and a childish smile into my face.

  
But I subtly look on the side, finding where they’re hiding from. But that person knows how to hide and it feels like his stare is from everywhere.

  
I opened the main door and I stepped inside. And even here I can feel the stare.

  
When I’ve changed my shoes, I went to where the library is.

  
He’s just like a master of hiding, wherever I went it looks like he has eyes everywhere. I shivered.

  
Who would want to stalk inside?

  
The man in black? I nervously thought. They wanted to make sure I’m dead?

  
I clenched my hands. If that’s the case, I would make sure they think that I’m just a child.

  
I went to the second nearest case from the door and grabbed whatever book is in there. Subtly looking at my surroundings. And when I went back to the main door...

  
There’s a card on top of my shoes with a yellow rose.

  
_It looks like I have frightened you, tantei-chan._   
_This kaitou sincerely apologize._

_I wanted to know what happened to the fallen detective_   
_and I truly didn’t expect that I will frighten you._

_Will you come to my next heist so that we’re even?_

_Sincerely,_

  
I can feel my body going weak and I sat on the genkan. Relief shouting through my veins.

  
And it looks like the card’s not finished yet

  
_P.S. Nice choice on the book by the way. It’s also my favorite ;)_

  
I looked at the book in my hands, it’s _Arsène Lupin._

I can feel the red starting to pool on my face. That thief…

And wait, did he just said he wanted to know about me as Shinichi?? Why?...

\--

And the morning after that I received a letter.

“Conan-chan! Someone sent a mail to you!” Then Ran gave to me a white envelope and just as I was opening it…

“W-what Ran-neechan?” I said feeling conflicted. Cause Ran’s on my back, watching and waiting to know who send a mail to me.

“Go ahead Conan-chan. I’m curious!” she giggled. “Conan-chan’s a smart and pretty girl. No wonder someone would send her a letter.” she smiles.

“It’s not a love letter!” and just to prove it I take out the card inside the envelope.

And saw what’s inside.

  
_Guard your hearts and minds_   
_As the sun and moon reunited_   
_Full of colors shall be seen_   
_After the gray that has appeared_

_Listen! oh young and old_   
_As I traveled to your east_   
_And as rainbows can fly_   
_So are you~_

Kaitou KID?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a love letter from KID!!! *gasps*
> 
> I'm tempted to post the next chap next week.... or next month...
> 
> Just kidding!! *laughs*
> 
> I hope you like this chap! And we will see more of their interactions soon!
> 
> Thank you for reading and supporting this story!!
> 
> And see you next mon- in two days, of course!! *laughs*
> 
> -Benben
> 
> P.S.: I have a game for you! And the game is solve the heist note!! Here’s the choices:
> 
> a. Beika museum, butterfly gem.
> 
> b. Beika museum, iris gem.
> 
> c. Haido museum, rainbow gem.
> 
> Comment down below your answers!!!


	14. Rainbow Rose

It’s the heist night and Ran and Sonoko are with me. We’re at the Beika museum and the heist target is the butterfly gem. It’s also known as the rainbow gem since it’s full of colors of butterflies.

Since I am the one who delivered KID’s heist note into the police and the one that must be invited (or else KID’s not going to bring back the heist gem), I'm allowed to roam around the place.

The gem is so colorful. I stared at it, mesmerized.

The heist is private and there’s only the task force, the owners, and us. So that’s why it’s almost quiet. _Almost._

“Oh myyy! I’m going to meet KID-sama much closer nooww!” Sonoko yelled excitedly and acted like she’s going to faint.

“Sonoko!!” Ran said. “You should be quiet! You’re the only one who’s loud!” Ran hissed. But then-

“OKAY!! ALL OF THE HELICOPTERS IN THE SKY ARE YOU CLEAR?!” Nakamori-keibu shouted.

“Yes sir!” the taskforce replied.

And as the keibu is checking around. I can see Sonoko glared at Ran.

“Is that quiet Ran?!” she complained at Ran. “Is that quiet?!” she repeated again now pointing to Nakamori-keibu.

I just snickered.

-

The lights went out. And then I heard Nakamori-keibu.

“WHAT THE-? LIGHTING TEAM, WHAT’S HAPPENING?”

“Huh? Sir-!” but as the taskforce replied I heard yelps coming from the room.

“WHAT’S HAPPENIN-? WHOAAAAAH!” Nakamori-keibu shouted like he’s been pulled without his permission.

Shit!

Alarmed. I brought my back into the wall.

It’s so dark and I only heard the alarmed cries and the grunts of the taskforce.

What’s happening?

Then the lights came back. And I can’t help myself, I laughed.

Just that, the taskforce was dangling around wearing colorful butterfly costumes. With wings attached on their back and dangled by invisible strings.

“They’re cute right?” someone said beside me.

“KID!!” I gasped. I step backward and he just grinned at me.

“KIDDDDD!!!!” Nakamori-keibu yelled.

“Oh, hello Nakamori-keibu! I must take it you’re enjoying the view?” KID grinned, looking up while saluting to Nakamori-keibu.

“BRING ME DOWN KID OR ELSE-!!!” keibu shouted angrily but before he finished his sentence, I saw colorful vines... or cloth? Wrapped around the keibu’s head and into the mouth.

“Uh-huh, Nakamori-keibu! Be silent! I’m orchestrating a wonderful heist for tantei-chan here!” then he pointed at me.

“Mmnpppfhhhh!!” Nakamori-keibu replied. “What did you say again Nakamori-keibu? I can’t understand your angry rumblings.” KID giggled, or in my view smirked evilly.

Then he looked at me grinning and I stepped back away again. Dialing my stun-gun watch on my back if ever KID comes close to me and also do _that_ to me.

I can also see Ran and Sonoko sleeping behind KID on the floor.

“W-what?” I asked nervously. What will KID do now??

“This is for you!” he replied enthusiastically. And he produced a rose then it floats to me.

_Woah._

When it came near to me, I grabbed it. The color of the rose is rainbow, just like the gem.

I stared at it fascinated. It almost reminded me of Kaito.

And I saw KID grinned then snapped his fingers and there’s a smoke bomb.

After the smoke-bomb cleared, I can now see KID near the gem.

I heard Nakamori-keibu groans got louder.

KID picked up the gem. “It’s beautiful~” he smirked.

But before I got to run to get closer to him. KID raised his hand then a butterfly landed on it. After that, more butterflies appeared coming from nowhere. And gold glitters beginning to fall like snow.

It’s almost like the butterflies are glowing. Wandering around and filling up the room.

I stared at the room with wide eyes, fascinated by the things around me.

Then I can saw KID staring at me, with a smirk on his lips.

I can also hear the grunts and groans of the taskforce were starting to silent.

“Oh woaaah!” I heard Sonoko gasped. I looked at them and they’re now awake.

I can see they’re also amazed by what I am seeing.

“It’s beautiful!” Ran said, fascination with her voice.

I agree. _It’s beautiful and wonderful!_

I looked at KID, then saw him now staring deep into the gem, looks like he's remembering something. Then he looked at the butterfly on his other hand then smiled, a forced smile.

That’s weird.

And that’s when all the butterflies surrounded him and covered every part of his body.

He's glowing with the butterflies.

Then he’s gone.

\---

That KID heist was amazing, even though I didn’t chase KID around.

We are now back into the agency, hearing Ran and Sonoko gushed at what they saw on the heist.

I smiled. Then I looked at the rose KID gave to me, which is now put on an unused cup with water inside it.

_“You know, you can’t breed roses like that!” Kaito said to me. Staring at me with wild eyes._

_“Really?” I asked while twirling the rainbow rose on my fingers._

_“Yup!! You can’t grow it. But one day I’m going to grow one and I’ll give it to you!” he said smiling widely._

_I also smiled at him. “Hmm! Goodluck then!”_

I wonder if he can grow rainbow roses now. I smiled sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who’re curious on the timeline of this fic, this is for you!  
> P.S. this isn’t the canon timeline! This timeline is only for **this fic.**
> 
> August – Shinichi became Conan.
> 
> October (3 months after) – Heiji and Conan meet.
> 
> December (5 months after)– First meeting with KID and Conan met Haibara.
> 
> February (7 months after) – Butterfly heist.
> 
> Mar- STOOPP!
> 
> Okaay, that’s it!!  
> Hope you are also fascinated with the butterfly heist! 
> 
> Next chap's entitled "Favor". See ya soon! -Benben


	15. Favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're okay on this global pandemic! Be safe and healthy! -Benben

And I’ve chased KID heist after heist since I can go there with no one stopping me unless they wanted KID to never give the gem back. Or unless Ran is stopping me or there’s a murder case that needs my attention.

It’s been 2 months now and I have been on heists countless times. Now, I don’t even know if I wanted KID to go into jail.

If that will happen, they’ll have to go through me first.

KID and I have this routine that before he leaves with the gem, and I have tried anything I can do to stop him, we always talked on the rooftop.

Some mundane things like the weather and to the interesting ones like the tricks he’d done with Nakamori-keibu and the taskforce.

And we’ve always laughed after that.

“You’ve seen what I did to Nakamori-keibu earlier?” he laughed

I also laughed. “You’re a heartless moron.” I replied and rolled my eyes. “He looked like his eyes are gonna pop on his head and how red his ears are!!” I added hysterically.

And he laughed again.

\---

“You know…” KID said as I was nearing to him. I’ve just lost all of my soccer balls and darts of my stun-gun.

I heaved. “What?”

“You looked like someone I know.”

I raised my eyebrow at him.

“Really?”

He nodded. Then he suddenly turned around.

“Wait! You’re going to leave-” Then he sat on the edge of the rooftop and tapped the space beside him.

It reminded me again of Kaito… we always do this when we have nothing to do in our dreams.

I hesitated but then what could go wrong?

I sat on the space beside KID. _This is so familiar._

Sitting at the edge of the rooftop, wind blowing.

“She also likes Holmes just as you do.” KID suddenly said and I looked at him.

He’s staring at the moon, fond smile slipping on his lips. It looks like he’s remembering a happy memory from the past.

“She is? Well, I bet she’s great to talk to, not like the one who’s in front of me.” I accused him, jokingly.

But he just laughed.

“She also said that!” he said laughing. And then he looked at me.

Is it just me? Or is it because of this scenario is very familiar that I can see Kaito in KID.

No… Kaito’s different. I- I shouldn’t compare them both.

Kaito is the love of my life. _He’s my soulmate._

And I’ll wait for him until we meet.

\---

“What have you’ve done?!” I said laughing.

“What can I do? I’m so great like that.” KID smirked at me.

“Yeah yeah. I know one person though. That’s so amazing at magic and a great man. Not like you.” I pointed at him laughing.

But of course, it’s a joke. If you compared Kaito and KID when it comes to magic, I think they’re going to be equal. And if I’ve said that to Kaito, I can see him getting into tantrums ‘cause nobody’s greater or equal than him if it isn’t his father.

I can see KID stared at me and looked away.

“It looks like I can’t even top this guy to you.” he said, smirking.

“No, you can’t.” I confirmed.

\--------------------

“Ah shit.”

I am walking with the Tantei club as we go to the park to play soccer. And me and Haibara, as usual, are in the back while the other three are in front.

“Why Kudo-chan?” Haibara asked.

I searched my Shinichi phone into my pockets.

“I forgot my Shinichi phone at the agency.” I said to Haibara.

It isn’t that alarming but what if Ran chooses to call when she’s now in the agency? Or what if an emergency happens?

“You should get it.” Said Haibara.

“Okay. Wait for me there!” I yelled as I ran back to the agency.

It’s a good thing though that Ran and I went out at the same time in the agency. So, I wouldn’t make an excuse why am I coming back again.

And Kogoro-ojichan is on the mahjong place. So, there’s no one in the agency right now.

I climbed the stairs then after I passed by the office door, I can hear footsteps on the 3rd floor. Why are there footsteps? Did ojichan decide not to go anyway?

My hearts beat faster on another possibility.

Or is it the man in black?

A month ago, we have an encounter with **them**. Gin and Vodka.

I shivered. That’s impossible, right? Why would they be here? We left all the clues in that building.

I slowly climbed up the stairs and slowly opened the door.

It’s unlocked. My heart beat faster.

‘No’ I said to myself. If it’s them they would lock the door so that there is no evidence or witnesses on their crime.

Maybe, it’s just ojichan or Ran coming back because they also forgot their things.

‘Don’t be so paranoid’ I said to myself.

Then I opened the door.

Nothing.

I stepped inside. Did I just imagine that? Did I become so paranoid?

I clenched my hands.

If it’s them they wouldn’t hide and I would be dead right now. And there’s one other person who can hide fast like that.

“KID.”

“Woaah! Tantei-chan how fast can you guess that?” he appeared with a smoke bomb.

Dramatic as always. I rolled my eyes at KID.

But relief reigning through my veins. And I slumped a little.

“KID, what do you want?” I raised my eyebrows at him. And put both of my arms in front of me, to intimidate him. Not that KID would be intimidated of course.

“Ne ne tantei-chan, would you relax a little?” he said that while sitting comfortably on the couch.

I just raised my eyebrows higher. KID is on a disguise now. He looks like a middle-aged man with a goatee, wearing a loose corporate attire and without a necktie. I also noticed that he folded his sleeves up to his elbows. And a few buttons loose on his shirt.

He looks like a perfect description of a rich bachelor man but the cap on his head just ruined it all.

Overall, he looks handsome like that.

Wait.

Am I ogling KID?!!

I looked away from him. And I can feel the heat going into my face.

“Y-you haven’t answered my question! W-what do you want and what are your doing in here?” I stammered, still not looking at him.

“I just want to meet my detective what's wrong with that?” he said.

I looked at him again when I feel the heat was gone. And I raised again my eyebrow at him.

“Really? Is that your pathetic of an excuse?”

I asked then he just sighed. “Okay okay” he said, then it happened fast.

“W-wha?” KID carried me tightly. And I can’t get off.

“Let me go!!!” I squeaked.

“Let’s go tantei-chan!” he grinned at me. “Let’s get some ice cream!”

“NO! I don’t want ice cream!!”

-

What am I doing here again? Aaah it’s because of the man in front of me who is an idiot. I glared at KID for the nth time.

We’ve ordered our ice creams. Mine is an affogato ice cream and KID’s a typical chocolate ice cream.

Then KID takes his cap off and now I can see clearly the color of his eyes.

Indigo.

Then I also remembered someone who has a very similar shade of those eyes.

_He pulled off of the kiss._ _ Indigo __eyes staring at me with gratitude and a soft smile on his face._

_Kaito…_

“Hey tantei-chan, I'm starting to worry here.” KID said. I blinked and saw Kaito’s face starting to fade followed by a man with _very different features_ of the face. But the same indigo eyes.

That’s not Kaito.

“Tantei-chan?” I blinked more. Right, KID is with me. There’s no Kaito.

I cleared my throat. "Nice contact lenses by the way." I said while taking a spoon of the ice cream.

"A-ah yeah.” I heard him said.

“What do you want again?” I asked. There must be a reason for this spontaneous meeting outside of a heist.

He thinks deeply than he finally said, “I have a case in hand, and I heard you have a contact with Kudou Shinichi?”

I blinked. "Why it must be Shinichi-neechan? Why not the other detectives?"

There are Hakuba and Heiji _or me as Conan._

“She's the only one who has answers to my questions.” KID replied and I blinked at him again.

I only have the answers to your questions?

I stared dumbly at KID.

The first I've met KID was on that rooftop when I am Conan, _still am Conan_. That roofto- wait.

Does he know Kaito? Did Kaito tell him about me?

Is KID the way so we can finally meet?

That makes sense if you think about it, they’re **both** great magicians. And Kaito has this friend, who’s also KID?

Is Kaito searching for me?

"So...?" KID said.

I need to press more to know any info.

"Why Shinichi-neechan's the only one who has an answer?” I curiously asked.

"Well..." He stopped like he was hesitating.

"Well?" I persuade him to say more.

Please tell me you know about Kaito!!

But before he answered, my phone rang. I hurriedly took my phone from my pocket. Haibara's calling.

"Haibara." I greeted.

"Where are you? We're waiting here forever.”

"You've waited there?!" I asked. Surprised.

Wide eyes looked at KID and back at the phone.

"Yes, and we will go now if you don't come back **now."** Then she hanged up fast. That evil spawn.

I looked at KID. "I'm sorry, I should go right now."

KID nodded. "Yeah you should, it looks like they're going to eat you."

I laughed at the joke but might as well the truth because of that evil spawn.

I stared at KID. _Do you know Kaito?_ But it's like a shot out of 100 and I don't have any proof that Kaito and KID know each other.

I guess I've just wanted to grab that loose hope that Kaito and I can meet because of KID.

What if KID really does need me as Shinichi? Well, I better ask KID next time.

“Thank you for the ice cream ojisan! I must go now, byee!" I got up and waved at KID.

Then walked hurriedly. Must not get evil spawn angry even more than now.

"Bye Conan-chan!!" I heard KID yelled before I left the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like I’ve got them liking each other. What can I do? They’re soulmates! Whatever I do or whatever shenanigans I put on their way, they still love each other whatever form they’re in. *pouts*
> 
> And I chose not to include their encounter with Gin, Vodka, and perhaps Vermouth because they’re unimportant in this fic. I just want to focus on Kaito and Shinichi’s love story and so that this story will not get longer than I intended it to.
> 
> Have a happy day! -Benben


	16. Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually it's exactly a month now since I first started _writing_ this story (and still haven't finish it >.<). And look where we are right now!!
> 
> I know I have been saying this all the time now, but still! Thank you for your love and support on this story! I can't thank you enough!! *bows* 
> 
> I truly appreciate y'all comments and kudos and now we’re nearing this story’s conclusion!!  
> Enjoy this chap!! -Benben

It's KID's heist tonight and he will be stealing the big red ruby gem in the Haido City Museum.

It’s been two days since I last saw KID.

And here I am with Ran and Sonoko on the target heist building.

"Oh, my KID-samaaa!! I'm coming for yaa~!" Sonoko said.

I just rolled my eyes. _You'll never catch him._

Upon entering the museum, the large crowd greets us. Apparently, the museum's owners are okay with the thief stealing the gem just that he should bring it back again. That's why they let the people inside and 'please don't break things' they said.

We made it in front of the crowd because of Sonoko's persistence.

"Move! I need to see KID-sama!!" Sonoko shouted and wormed throughout the crowd.

We can hear complaints here and there because of her.

Ran sighed. "Sonoko..."

And when we've got in front, we can see the gem.

It's so **red.** There's still a wide distance between us and the gem but near enough that we can see it clearly.

Then I take note of the surroundings.

There is taskforce surrounding the gem (but there's space enough so we can see the gem) and some taskforce running hurriedly around while talking to their walkie talkies.

And there I saw Nakamori-keibu talking to a man wearing corporate attire.

"I said we should take the people away! Some of them might be a disguised KID!!" I heard Nakamori-keibu shouted.

"And I also just said keibu that we don't care if the thief stole that gem because he's going to bring it back anyway." the man said, frowning at the keibu.

"And if you continue to take the people away. We might kick out the police in the museum." the man added and walked away.

"That owner..." I heard Nakamori-keibu grumbly said. Clenching his hands so hard.

"Hehe," I said and got closer to Ran.

And that's when a member of the taskforce bumped into me.

And before I fall on the floor the man caught me.

"I'm sorry kid, I didn't see you there." The man apologized and there's mirth in his eyes. Weird.

I just nodded and the man walked away.

"Are you okay Conan-chan?" Ran asked.

"Yes..." I smiled at Ran so she wouldn't doubt it.

After that, I looked at where the man went.

He’s suddenly gone! That's weird.

I looked around again in the room, to find that taskforce.

And then suddenly, I've realized there's lost weight in my pockets. I hurriedly touched it to see if my phones are still there.

There's my Conan phone but my Shinichi's phone is gone!

I glared at the room full of people.

Bastard!

-

I forced the door to the rooftop to open, with a loud bang.

Then I saw the thief.

"KID!! Give me back my phone!!" I angrily said but it comes out as tired as I was panting.

Running at the stairs can be tiring especially if the said set of stairs is eight floors! I just wonder how did KID do that without getting tired.

"Ne ne tantei-chan, why don't you have Kudo Shinichi's number?" KID complained while his back at me. His cape running freely with the wind.

_Cause she's me._

KID turned around then pouted at me, holding my phone. Looks like he's scrolling through it.

I mentally sighed in relief.

I normally deleted my messages on my Shinichi's phone that's why I'm sure he can't find any discriminating evidence in there.

"You stole my phone just for that?" I unbelievably asked and now breathing normally.

"And do you really need to contact Shinichi-neechan? Why?" I added, now's the best time to ask that.

But before he can answer, I saw a shadow on the adjacent rooftop of the museum.

"KID!" I warned with wide eyes. Then gunshots. It's silent but I can see where the bullets impacted the floor.

I covered after I warned KID. And looks like KID too.

"That bastards..." I heard KID grumbly said over on his cover.

There's a wide gap between us but I can easily look at him. I wanted to ask, _Who are those people? And why they're trying to kill you?_ But now's not the time.

Then when we didn't hear bullets impacting the floor anymore, KID stands up from his cover then fired at the person who's standing on the adjacent rooftop.

It quickly happened. After KID fired his card gun and it looks like a hit. He grabbed me and opened his hang glider. The next thing I know is that we're flying.

"Who's that? And why they're trying to shoot you?" I hysterically asked. I grabbed his front tightly while he hugged me. We’re now soaring the skies. It must have felt wonderful but I don’t feel like it now. Someone out there wants the Kaitou KID dead.

And it looks like KID knows them.

"They're nothing..." He mumbled over the wind.

I glared at him.

I'm in a position where I can see him clearly with the moon acting as a light.

Indigo.

KID's eyes are indigo just like last time.

Just like _Kaito's_ eyes.

I shivered. Now's not the time!

"Is that why you wanted to ask about Shinichi-neechan?" I asked, but he just stayed silent.

Fine.

When minutes passed, I asked instead. "Where are we going?"

"Get you home." KID shortly replied

And the ride after that is quiet.

-

We landed wobbly in the park near the agency. It's a dark cold night and it's just the moon, me, and KID.

"You'll still not gonna tell me?" I raised my eyebrow up at him when he put me down.

And I can’t see KID clearly because of the darkness and the trees covering the moonlight.

"No… tantei-chan." I heard him responded weakly but determined.

I huffed. "Fine. Bye KID" I turned around planning to walk back to the agency.

Fine, I'll just search about them and figure out why is that I only encountered them now. But before I can even take a step away, I heard KID fell.

"KID?!?"

I turned around then saw KID curled up on the ground.

He’s leaning on his side and it looks like he's gripping his stomach. He’s breathing deeply and fast like he just ran a marathon.

"N-no... tantei-chan.." he gasped when I turned him around and laid him on his back.

It's dark but I used the light on my watch to know what's happening.

I stilled.

I saw blood pooling on KID's suit, mostly focus on the left side of his stomach.

"Why didn't you said you're shot?!" I angrily asked at him before I unclasped my watch and put it on my mouth to give light and so that I can free both of my hands.

I pressed at the wound to give pressure and for it to stop bleeding. KID hissed.

Idiot.

"I-i.." he mumbled. "tantei.. n…. safe…” he muttered weakly.

I gritted my teeth. Now's not the time to get angry at KID. And I should think quickly what to do, if not KID might die.

I grabbed my phone and using a hand I dialed a number.

"Haibara."

"What Kudo-chan?" she asked while yawning.

"I need your help."


	17. The thief who stole my heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤️❤️❤️

It's a clean shot, Haibara said. The bullet went in and out the body, missing a vital organ. Lucky thief.

Throughout the whole patching up KID was unconscious. He must have passed out on the way here. And now he's pumped up by anesthesia, sleeping the night.

His identity stayed secret. I make sure that KID's top hat and monocle will surely stay throughout the patching up and when Agasa-hakase was carrying him.

I don't want to lose KID's trust.

And this is not the right way to unmask the Kaitou KID. He's an enigma, a mystery. If we're going to unmask him, KID will do it himself.

And now he's lying down on a bed in one of the guest rooms of Agasa-hakase.

I called Ran before entering the guest room. Asking permission for a night stay in Agasa-hakase’s, and she said okay.

I sighed then looked at KID.

Well, that's finished.

Now, we'll just wait for KID to wake up and demand answers from him.

_Who's them? And why they’re trying to kill you?_

I sighed again. Whoever they are, they must go into jail.

I walked closer to KID from the door, staring at him.

He's still wearing his pants but the top was gone. We only just put a blanket on top of him so he'll not get cold.

Now closer to him, I can see his mouth open breathing deeply, and his eyelashes fluttering but stayed closed.

Is he dreaming?

I dragged a chair beside him and sat on it.

It's dark in the room but there’s the moon shining on the thief.

He's beautiful, like a fallen angel.

\--

It's been half an hour staying on KID's side and I'm getting sleepy. I stayed to make sure that the thief wouldn't escape the moment he wakes up.

But I can feel my eyelids and head dropping. Being a child again meant that you can't stay awake longer.

I yawned. I should sleep on a bed. Let KID do what he wants when he wakes up, I don't care anymore.

The moment I've decided I should go and sleep on a bed, I heard KID mumbled.

"What again KID?" His eyes are still closed. Must be sleep-talking.

And when that didn't happen again, I decided to forget about it. I started to walk away but KID mumbled again.

"Shinichi..."

Alarmed. I turned around and looked at KID. Sleepiness is forgotten.

W-what did he said again?

"Shinichiii......" He whispered, longingly. Eyes still closed, breathing even.

I froze and my mind stopped working... w-what?... h-how??

That didn't make sense!! _Or it makes so much sense!_

_ Kaito! _

That's Kaito's voice and the same cadences of him!!

That's how _Kaito_ called me!!

Then KID started crying.

"S-shinichii..." He sobbed and I can see tears going down on the side of his face and onto his pillow. His breath going fast.

Then he starts to frown, gritting his teeth. He curled up on his side, making himself little.

“Shinichi?” He said like he’s lost like he’s finding me.

He whimpered then started to hiccup.

"Shinichiii..."

The cry got stronger, his entire body shaking. He's having a nightmare. Then his hand raised like he’s reaching something.

He sobbed, “Shinichiiiii” gritting his teeth and continued to cry more.

_Where are you?_

Then my body reacted.

I clasped Kaito’s raised hand with my own.

Then with the other hand cupped KID's face.

I wiped his tears. "Shhhh d-don't cry, I'm here now..." I whispered, comforting him.

I climbed on the bed and sat down beside him, hugging him. My left hand curled around his shoulder to hug him and my right hand stayed at his face.

He continued to cry and I continued to comfort him.

"There there _Kaito_... I'm here don't cry." I said. Also now feeling the sadness Kaito relayed on our soul bond. He's crying for me.

As time passed, his cries slowed down. And I turned him on his back.

Then I saw his eyes opened, blearily staring at me.

"S-shinichi?" He asked, hiccupping while I continued drawing circles with my thumb on his cheeks.

I look at his eyes -indigo, so _so_ indigo eyes\- and replied, "Yes?" I whispered weakly, Then I cleared my throat, "Yes _Kaito_ , what do you want?"

"...Is that really you, nichi?" Glassy-eyed he asked mumbling.

"Yes _Kaito_ , it's me." I smiled at him, tears sliding from my eyes. We finally meet! I finally meet you!!

"...y-you …safe?" He brokenly asked then whimpered.

It shocked me. Safe? Kaito must be worried when we can't dream anymore.

I smiled at him. "Y-yes I'm safe Kaito."

And he continued to stare at me. Half-lidded eyes staring at me and he looked out of it. He might not remember this in the morning but I'm here to stay with him.

And then he smiled warmly at me. "Good." He said and closed his eyes. Indigo eyes.

And I can feel him go back to his sleep.

I continued to stare at him while he's sleeping. Sleepiness is already gone.

I laid down on his front, carefully avoiding the wound. Then I hugged him as much as I could with my short hands.

I put my head on his chest, and I can feel his slow heartbeat and also the slow up and down of his chest.

_This feels so right._

It's like, **this** is what I should do. **This** is where I belong.

I smiled. So Kaito's KID huh? I looked at Kaito, still wearing the monocle and the top hat but now, I can see his features clearly.

That’s his nose and his soft lips alright. His mouth is open since he’s sleeping.

Then I looked further up on his face, that I can't do before. And that’s the same long and curled eyelashes that I’m jealous of all the time.

But now’s the first time I see him sleeping.

He looks much calmer than earlier.

I warmly smiled at him and my heart leaping on my chest

It's my Kaito. _My Kaito!_

_I found you! I finally found you! And you're here with me, all this time!!_

I sniffed then wiped away my tears with the end of my sleeve. Crying happily.

I stared at Kaito with a smile on my face. My chin resting on his chest.

I continued watching him throughout the night, satisfied.

_My idiot thief._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Easily my most fav chap on this story!
> 
> And now they meeetttttttt and _know_!!♥️♥️
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chap!! See you again mwaa! -Benben
> 
> P.S. There's an announcement from me on the comment section! Check it out!


	18. Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops? Hehe. 
> 
> This is a long chap and I hope you’ll enjoy it!! -Benben
> 
> [Depictions of death and violence don’t read if it will trigger you.
> 
> Don’t read starting from this sentence;  
>  **‘It looks like this keibu-san doesn’t live upon his name.’**
> 
> Then start reading again on:  
>  **‘When we turned around the corridor…'** ]
> 
> P.S. Why am I giving warnings again? 😂 It's pretty normal for us to see bodies anyways😂 but just in case. 😂👍
> 
> And it's been a month since I first started posting this story!!! *hooraayyy* 😍

When I wake up, there's no one beside me.

Panicked, I looked around. “Kaito?”

The sun is shining outside and I can hear the birds chirping, a peaceful morning. But it's not peaceful for me.

I got out of bed.

Don't tell me he's gone?!

My heart beats wildly but not because I'm happy, I'm nervous. Was that a dream?

No, it's real. It must be.

I went out of the room and hurriedly look for someone. **Anyone.**

Then I saw Haibara and Agasa-hakase in the kitchen.

"Hakase! Haibara!!" I skidded at the kitchen, shouting.

"Where's Kaito?!" I asked when I got to the kitchen where Haibara is sitting on the stool and Hakase is washing the dishes.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty and Kaitou KID you mean?"

I stopped and then nodded. They didn't know.

"He left earlier, and relayed his gratitude for saving his life." She said looking amusedly at me.

"He left?!" I asked with wide eyes.

"Yes." She said calmly. How can she be so calm?!

"Just like that?!"

"Yes? Or do you have something to say to him?"

"Yes!!" I said.

Haibara raised her eyebrows.

"I have something to say to him!!" I added gesturing wildly.

And Haibara just raised her eyebrows. Looking at me weirdly now.

But I don't care, I'm frustrated.

He just left like that?! After all, what happened?!

Ughhhhh! I stumped my feet and dragged both of my hands into my hair, messing it.

"Now that I think about it, he looks like he's hurrying earlier but he didn't show that." She said looking away from me.

"Why is that?" She asked then looked at me. Smirking.

I stared at her. This evil spawn…

"And he looks a little red in the face. You did something no?" She amusingly asked.

"I did nothing!" I said wide eyes. It's true!

She just raised her eyebrow. "Mmm, okay."

"He didn't say anything?" I asked, walking near her.

"Nothing." she didn't look at my way and just flipping the page of a magazine that she's reading.

"Why did he leave just like that?" I asked again, whining.

"Why must he not leave?" She looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

_Cause we're soulmates!!_

I wanted to say but I just stumped my feet again.

"Ughhhhh!"

Then she looked away from me. Reading the magazine again.

I sighed.

"He's half-naked when he left?" I asked defeated. And climbed on the stool beside her.

There's a long pause and I grabbed her water to drink from it. My throat's dry from the sleep and all that shouting.

"Yes." I spilled the water.

"W-what again?" I looked at her with wide eyes. And she just looked back at me. Amused.

"Joke," she said then looked away and into her magazine.

"Hakase lend his shirt and cap before he left even though it's too big to him." She added.

I pictured Kaito with a baggy shirt and a cap, smirking, and mirth on his indigo eyes. I'll say it's cute but I don't have the energy.

I just nodded. Tired.

Then Hakase put a plate with bacon and eggs in front of me.

"You should eat Shinichi before you left"

"Thanks, Hakase" I murmured. And started eating.

Why did he just leave like that? And not waking me up?

And didn't he remember?

Ughh!

I stopped eating then messed with my hair again.

And Haibara just raised her eyebrow again at me.

That idiot!!!

\--

I’m now walking down the path to the agency while dragging my feet.

I just- _don’t know!_

I sighed. What to do now? Am I going to search for Kaito?

But that’s breaking our rules.

I don’t know if Kaito _remembered_ or what. And if it is, he wouldn’t just leave like that… right?

I sighed again.

“Tadaima!!” I said as I opened the door.

“Conan-chan! Welcome home!” Ran said to the kitchen.

“Hmmm!” I replied, tired.

“Did you ate in Hakase’s before you left?” I heard her asked then saw her came out in the kitchen. Holding a soup ladle.

“Yuup!” I cheerfully said, shifting my tone like a child.

“Good!” Ran said grinning then went back to her cooking.

“I’ll just go to our room Ran-neechan!” just as I finished changing my shoes into slippers.

“Okay!!” I heard her said.

I dragged my feet again walking to our shared-room.

Then I make my futon then lie down on it. Staring at nothing at the ceiling.

I sighed.

Well, that much happened this morning. Met your soulmate then discovered he’s the one who you chased for two months. Then left you.

I sighed again. And I don’t even know if I should blame Kaito for not knowing.

I’m still staring at the ceiling when my phone rang. It’s my Conan's phone.

It looks like KID- Kaito left my Shinichi phone, after he _borrowed_ it, in the guest room.

Well, he’s not going to find out anything if he’s stealing the wrong phone. I snickered.

I looked at the caller’s ID. It’s Hattori.

“What?” I said.

“Hmm, grumpy are we? First thing in da mornin'?”

I sighed. “I’m not in the mood”

“Tsk tsk! I shou’d call later when you’re in the mood.”

“Just say what you want Hattori,” I said while rolling my eyes.

“That’s why I don’t wanna deal with girls who’re in da bad mood.” I heard him murmured.

“Well I jus' wanna ask ya if ya’re ready for tomorrow,” he asked.

I frowned.

“What’s happening tomorrow?” I asked confused.

“I knew it! Ya ahou! I knew dat you wou’d also forget it this time!” Heiji said angrily.

_That’s why I also don’t deal with boys who are always angry._

“What?” I asked _. What’s happening tomorrow?_

“The deal we’d make!!”

The deal? I put my hand on my chin, remembering if we made a deal.

Ah.

“You mean that?”

Heiji just sighed.

-

The deal is our 2 days stay in Osaka.

Hattori promised that he would tour us in Osaka. Us meaning me, Ran and, Sonoko.

Ojichan would stay at home saying he wouldn’t want to babysit a bunch of kids.

Oh well.

The ride from Tokyo to Osaka takes about 3 hours by the bullet train. And we are there just in time for lunch.

“Heya Kudo!! A-ah I mean C-co-chan.” Hattori said while slamming on my shoulders.

I just glared at him. Usual Hattori.

“Heya Ran and Sonoko-chan!” Kazuha greeted the girls.

Then she looked at me. “Heya cute lil' Conan-chan!” she said while pinching my right cheek.

I just smiled shyly then said while she’s pinching. “H-heyo Kajuha-neech-chan.”

“Awww! You’re so cute!” she said grinning. Then now pinched my both cheeks, hard.

Then she stopped and looked at Ran and Sonoko, gushing on the places we’re going.

“Aww..” I sniffed while rubbing my cheeks and my eyes tearing. _‘That neechan'_

Hattori just snickered at me then looked at the girls.

“Com’ on let’s go! I’m sure y’all hungry!” Hattori said.

Then he looked at me again, grinning. “And I jus' know the best curry place around.”

_Curry?! I would’ve loved some curry!!_

-

I ate curry fast. And by fast, I ate it spoon after spoon.

“Mou Conan-chan. Eat slowly” Ran said while wiping my mouth with a tissue.

I pouted. “It’s delicious Ran-neechan!!”

Then I saw Hattori grinned at me. _I told you so._

I just rolled my eyes at him.

After we ate at the 'Curry Yakumido' we now went to the Osaka Castle.

“Wow!! It’s so beautiful!” Ran said, amazed.

“Come on! Let’s take a picture!!” Sonoko said while grinning.

Then we do just that. The first picture is of me, Ran, Sonoko, and Kazuha. And Hattori is our photographer.

I smirked at him. He just rolled his eyes.

The second picture is of all of us with the Osaka Castle in our background.

-

It’s almost night when we came back again to Hattori's house. Kazuha said her goodbyes and said she wouldn’t want now to impose in Hattori’s.

“I always went there anyways” she shrugged then said our goodbyes and went home in the house beside Hattori’s.

Hattori’s house is a traditional Japanese house.

“Tadaima!!” Hattori said.

“Oh, ya’ve come back!” Hattori’s mom said.

Ran, me, and, Sonoko bowed. “Thank you for having us!”

“Oh ya, girls! It’s nice ya came! It’s been a long time since we have some visitors” Shizuka-san said.

Then she invited us to take a sit on the mat. While she's preparing our dinner.

Then I’ve looked around. There are many books here and there about soulmates but the most eye-catching one is the display of different amulets that you can spot in the whole house.

Hattori's mom is named Hattori Shizuka and she’s an expert about soulmates, now that I’ve remembered. And she’s also respected in that field.

“Okay! That’s finished!” then Shizuka-san appeared, lifting a _huge_ steaming bowl of soup.

“Ah! We’ll help you at that Shizuka-san!” Ran said then she and Sonoko helped her lift the bowl and arrange our table.

I looked at Hattori with wide eyes. And he just grinned at me _._

_Can we eat all of that?!_

\---

It’s our second day here in Osaka. And after a few tourist spots, the girls decided to go shopping.

And here I am on a bench inside the mall. I like shopping of course but it’s been _hours_ and the girls just don’t stop.

“Heh, I guess detectives aren’t jus' used in shoppin’?” Hattori said while sitting beside me.

I smirked at him. “You escaped them?” I laughed.

“It’s borin' an' I don’t wanna carry their bags.”

I smirked at him and have more to say when his phone rang.

“Mom?” he answered.

Then he slowly brightened. “Really?” he asked excitedly.

“We’ll go there with Conan-chan” he looked and grinned at me.

“Yeah, mom” then he hanged up.

“What?”

“We have a case.” He said grinning excitedly. Then I also grinned.

Now that I’ve thought about it. This tour is peaceful and no bodies are hanging around between me and Hattori’s perimeter.

So it’s our job to go to the bodies before it came to us, I giggled.

-

We traveled to Kyoto, where the mystery is.

Hattori’s mom called him about this case.

It’s a murder case and the girl who found the body is the soulmate of the victim.

They’ve called Shizuka-san regarding this case because the girl, who found the body of her soulmate, said that they haven’t met yet physically. And the place where they would be first meeting should be in Tokyo not in Kyoto.

So they wanted Shizuka-san to look at the case but unfortunately, she is busy that’s why she’s sending me and Hattori.

Or she’s sending Hattori while he dragged me.

We used Hattori’s motorcycle and it took us about an hour to go to Kyoto and about 20 minutes to find the scene of the crime.

It’s on a street where the people don’t usually go. The body’s now gone since it’s been hours when the murder happened.

“Heiji!!” some-inspector said by the look of his clothes.

“Kisho-san” Heiji greeted then bowed.

The keibu-san laughs. “It’s been a lon' time Heiji-chan” then he slammed his hand repeatedly in Hattori’s back.

Hattori coughed. “Y-yeah”

“So I take it ya’ll help me?” the keibu said while grinning widely.

*It looks like this keibu-san doesn’t live upon his name.

-

“Osamu Satoru, 18, died and discovered by 1:40 this afternoon. And he was stabbed by a knife straight in the heart. He only lasted a few seconds.” The keibu said reciting what he knows about the case.

“The only witness of the said crime is his soulmate.” He added.

“The soulmate saw the crime?” I asked.

“Yes.” The keibu said, grimly.

“She said that she saw someone standing in front of Satoru. Then when the criminal saw her coming, he ran away.”

“The criminal is a man?” I asked. Keibu nodded.

“No girl could ever stab a grown-man just like that.” The keibu said.

“Tha soulmate didn’ followed tha criminal?” Hattori asked then me and keibu glared at him.

“W-what?”

“You saw your soulmate died then you a follow a criminal?”

“A-ah” then he scratched his neck, smiling shyly.

“By the way how come does tha girl know that he’s her soulmate? Cause, after all, she must doubt it that she saw her soulmate in this place, not on **their** place.” Hattori said, shyness gone.

“Yeah, she said that she doubted it that’s why she followed ’im ta make sure...” the keibu said.

“Then that's how she witnessed the crime,” I added completing the sentence.

I stared at where the body should be. It’s leaning on a wall and died sitting.

“The murder weapon?” Hattori asked.

“We found it on a trash can in the nearby abandoned street.” Then he signaled one of the police officers. Then take the knife on a sealed bag.

“It’s clean, no fingerprints” keibu said.

Then added, “They took their time ta clean it then dumped it in tha trash can.”

“No witnesses?” Hattori asked while thinking deeply.

“Nothing.”

I sighed.

“What did the soulmate saw?” I asked instead.

“She saw a man with a black hoodie and jeans and abou', tha victim's height.”

Then someone interrupted us, “Keibu!! The victim's colleagues are now in tha hospital. They’ve learned what happened.” A police officer said.

The keibu nodded, grimly. “Tha witness?”

“Also in tha hospital” then keibu-san turned around us.

“Let’s go.”

-

*When we turned around the corridor of the hospital, the first thing I saw was Kaito.

_What the? What is he doing here?_

I stared at Kaito.

Indigo, Indigo eyes.

Then he must have noticed that someone's staring at him cause he looked at me. He looked surprised but he masked it quickly.

I just stare at him. _Does he know now? That I’m Shinichi?_

“Oi Kudou, is that our murderer?” Hattori whispered at me. Then I turned at him and his face is so close to mine.

“Nooo!!!” I said while pushing his face away.

“Awww!!” Hattori said while touching the side of his face. “Just askin'!”

Then I can hear Kaito laughing quietly.

Kaito.. it looks like he’s with some two girls. One is comforting the other girl who is crying.

And they’re on their uniform. Fieldtrip?

Then some two guys on casual clothes came to us aided by the police.

“Sir! These two are the colleagues of the victim.” A police officer announced.

The keibu nodded.

“W-what happened? Why is the police in here?” one of the victim's colleagues said.

“Your friend was murdered.” The keibu said.

-

It looks like the girl, Shidou Emiko, is the one who was the soulmate of the victim and the one who found him.

She's from Tokyo, Ekoda specifically. And they’re here because of a field trip. She's also one of the girls Kaito’s with and the other girl looks like Aoko.

They also saw the body when they followed Shidou-san into the crime scene. They said that they’re just picking a restaurant where to eat but Shidou-san saw her soulmate then followed him.

While questioning Shidou-san, a teacher from Ekoda Highschool appeared.

Then they talked but I didn’t focus on it. Because there’s something different on my mind.

_Why is he even attending a field trip after he'd gotten shot??_

_Is he okay? Why is he straining himself?!_

_A normal person with a gunshot wound and stitches **normally**_ _would rest for about two months! Or at least a week!_

_It’s just 4 days since the heist!!_

I gritted my teeth.

“Oi Kudou!” Hattori whispered.

“W-what?”

“The questioning is finished.” Hattori replied.

Then I saw Kaito and his friends and the two guys are now going out of the room aided by the police.

“Tell me what happened.” I uttered to Hattori.

He just stared weirdly at me.

-

The culprit is Akiyama Daisuke, no doubt about it. He’s one of the victim’s colleagues.

Even Kaito helped this time noticing that there’s blood on the sole of the culprit’s shoe that I haven’t seen because he’s distracting me.

When we gathered enough evidence, Hattori revealed it all. From Akiyama-san's planned event on Kyoto, and to how he murdered the victim.

It looks like jealousy is the root of it all.

And Shidou-san lost her soulmate because of it.

After the culprit is escorted to the precinct, the Keibu thanked Hattori for his help.

But that’s not where my attention is.

We are back at the crime scene then I looked at the group, there’s Kaito, Aoko, and Shidou-san.

Shidou-san crying on the ground while Aoko's comforting her. Then there’s Kaito in their back looking at them with grim on his face.

“Shh shh, Emiko-chan. I’m sure he would be okay now. I’m sure he’s glad that he has gotten to see you b-before ... before he died.” Aoko said.

“A-aoko-c-chan.” Shidou-san sobbed. “I-i just wish I didn’t saw him. That way I-”

“It’s better that you saw him,” I said while walking near them. “That way you two saw each other even for a moment.” Then smiled sadly to Shidou-san.

“Then w-why??! Why did we even saw each other seconds before he died?!! Whyy?!!” she asked me. I sat down so I can see her face to face.

“T-that’s the way how destiny coped with our intervention, they can't control our will. That’s why when they saw that your soulmate would be going to be killed, they made a way so that you two can see each other… even just for a moment.” I said while looking solemnly at her.

Then I looked at Kaito on the back, seeing him also staring at me.

I smiled sadly at him.

Just like my situation with Kaito. Even though external forces forced me to be like this, destiny still helped us to meet each other. And I know there’s a reason why am I like this.

“Kudou!!!” Hattori shouted from afar.

I turned around to saw Hattori running towards me.

“Let’s go Ran’s beginning ta worry.” He said then looked at the girls sitting in front of me and smiled sadly.

I nodded, standing up. Then I looked at Shidou-san then at Kaito.

My eyes met Kaito’s then I saw his shocked face. Wide eyes and open mouth.

Ah.

Hattori just called me by my real name.

Just as I was going to say anything, Hattori dragged me to where his motorcycle was located then we drove away, fast. Didn’t even said a word to Kaito.

I glared at Hattori’s head while I’m on his back.

I don’t know if I should be grateful or not with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhmmm… oops again?
> 
> I remembered Conan liking curry. It’s the case where he can’t speak properly and was so cuteee! (Or I remembered it incorrectly *laughs*)
> 
> And why does it every time I put Conan and Heiji together, the story gets dark?!!
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading and supporting this story! 5 more chaps to go!!
> 
> Have a good day! -Benben
> 
> _P.S. I accidentally posted last Wednesday the chap 19*laughs* I'm editing it and accidentally clicked the 'post chapter'. It's the most nerve-wracking 5 minutes of my life before deleting it.*laughs*_


	19. ❤️~❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to Kaito and Aoyama-san!! Let's celebrateeee!
> 
> And because of that, this chap is special! ♥ 
> 
> I’m going to thank:AlethiaVanory, SHEYSHEY, ttittymilkk, JustAnPolishAlien, GirltheKid, Nadeshiko666, Mjc, and NadineAlexanderLocket \- For sharing your thoughts on the duration of this story!!
> 
> And I also wanted to thank **YOU** who’re reading this! Y'all guys are the best!! *laughs* -Benben

The first thing I wanted to do when we came back from Osaka is to search for Kaito. But it seems that I don't have to make an effort to do that.

“Oi kiddo,” Kogoro-ojichan said while we’re having dinner.

“There’s a mail for you that I received this morning. It’s on Ran’s room.”

~

When I opened the mail. I gasped.

Wide eyes staring on a KID's card and an invitation to a heist.

My heart beats faster and a smile beginning to form in my face.

The invitation's KID insignia is different from the norm. It’s still KID's symbol but it's looking in front, not on the side and it has one finger placed on the top of the mouth. Like a depiction of a secret.

I laughed at what it implies.

But still…

_“You are going to have a heist again?! You just got shot!!”_

I asked to no one in the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s Saturday and the heist target is called Forêt Verte, an emerald gemstone.

Ran is busy that’s why I came with Agasa-hakase. But he stayed outside of the building.

And I agree because I know this heist is going to be special for me and Kaito. And I don’t want Agasa-hakase to know that KID is my soulmate.

~

The moment KID appeared he didn’t waste time and also didn’t play with Nakamori-keibu as usual.

It’s quick and by the time the smoke-bomb is gone, keibu and the taskforce are trapped by bubble gums that splashed all over their body and into the floor.

“KIDDD!!” keibu shouted angrily.

“Sorry, keibu. I have a date tonight and I don’t want to dilly-dally this time.” He smirked at the keibu. Then he snapped his fingers. And he’s gone.

But before he vanishes like smoke, I can see him subtly looked at me. A genuine smile on his face.

I also smiled. After that, I ran to the nearest fire exit. Then I climbed the stairs as fast as I could.

~

I panted as I opened the door.

The moon is shining on the empty rooftop.

That won’t do, I know Kaito would get here.

I walked into the rooftop looking around.

And then I heard the door closed. I turned around and Kaitou KID is leaning on the door, facing me.

We just stared at each other. I tried to look at him directly on the eyes but the monocle and top-hat evade me to do so.

After a few seconds, Kaito asked in a low and gentle voice. “Shinichi...”

“...Is that really you?” and then slowly started walking to me, with gentleness on his steps.

“Y-yes _Kaito_.” I answered while smiling at him.

He stopped when I said that. Then he continued walking.

He stopped in front of me then kneeled so that we can see each other face to face.

In this view, I can almost see Kaito’s indigo eyes, staring at me.

Then he raised his hand then cupped my face. And slowly tracing circles on my cheek.

I removed the glasses that I’m wearing so that it doesn’t get in the way.

“W-what happened?” Kaito asked softly.

“I… it’s a long story, the short is a man in black poisoned me and I became like this.” I shrugged, pointing to myself.

“That day… when you’re just _gone_.” He breathed the word 'gone'.

I nodded. “I’m sorry Kaito.”

He shakes his head. “Don’t be…”

Then he slowly leaned over me and softly kissed my forehead, then the tip of my nose.

He leaned his forehead into mine, staring at my eyes.

He sighed contentedly.

“I’m just glad you’re safe.” He whispered, feeling his hot breath on my face.

I smiled at him then muttered with a teasing voice. “You’re late.”

“For what?”

I softly speak, don’t want to disturb the night. “For our reunion.”

“Reunion?” he pushed his eyebrows together, confused.

I nodded. “I found out you’re _you_ the day you got shot.”

He blinked his indigo eyes at me, then laughed.

“Really?” he asked while laughing.

“Yup, then you left.” I pouted.

“I’m very sorry nichiii” he replied grinning at me.

Then he stopped grinning like he remembered something. “That’s why you’re sleeping on top of me!!” he accused with wide eyes then pointed at me. Separating us from leaning our foreheads to each other.

I laughed when I started to realize what it looks like in Kaito’s perspective.

“You!! Why did you do t-that?!” he demanded, while his face is so red.

I laughed more, clasping my tummy.

“Uggghh nichiii!” he pouted but I can see his lips forming into a smile.

I giggled at him.

“So I missed our reunion, but we both missed our first meeting!” he whined.

“The magical feeling and surprise are gone!!” he pouted again and stared at me with his wide indigo eyes.

I grinned at him, “We can do that again.”

Then he smirked at me, mirth in his eyes. “Okay! Let’s do it properly!!”

Then he produced a red rose and offered it to me.

“I’m Kuroba Kaito! Nice to meet you!!” he said while grinning with maniac laughter in his eyes.

I take the rose, smirking to Kaito. “I’m Kudou Shinichi, nice to meet you too.” I grinned.

Then we smiled at each other. Now, there’s no stopping us.

Kaito moved his head slightly to the side and went closer to me, closing his eyes. Just like that day when he kissed me but-

“KIDDD!!!” we both turned around to look at the door when we heard Nakamori-keibu. The voice of keibu resonating from downstairs.

“Woah. He escaped from that trap fast.” Kaito muttered disbelievingly then turned around to looked at me.

“I’ll go to your house?” he asked, pouting.

I nodded then smiled, “You should.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

As Kaito left, I ran down the stairs and bumped into Nakamori-keibu.

“Where’s KID?” He demanded.

“I’m sorry keibu but…” I replied then showed the gemstone Kaito slipped on me before he left. “This is all I got.”

I handed it to him. Then he grumbled, “That KID…”

“Thank you for having me again keibu-san but I must go.” I hurriedly said.

Then he slightly moves his head on the side, questioning me. “Hmmm okay.” He just replied.

Then I ran past him.

~

We’re here now in front of Agasa-hakase’s house.

“Hakase, thank you!” as I left the car fast.

“Okay! Take care Shinichi!” I heard him shouted while I’m running towards my house. I waved at him then entered the gate.

It’s quiet. I opened the door, it’s still locked but I know Kaito can enter any house and will not leave any clues.

As I was changing my shoes, I wondered where Kaito could be in the house.

The first room I checked is the library but he’s not there. And in the living room and the kitchen.

But there’s one room he may go into, that I still haven’t checked.

~

“Kaito?” I asked as I opened the door to my room. The room is dark, only the moon acting as a light through the opened curtains.

Then there’s Kaito on my bed, lying comfortably under the blankets.

And his KID regalia is gone, he’s Kaito now.

As I have gotten closer, I can see his eyes and mouth closed.

I flicked his nose. “I know what you look like when you’re sleeping, idiot.” I smirked.

Then he opened his eyes and pouts, “Mean.” He replied squinting his eyes on me.

I rolled my eyes, and because of that, it was too late. He already carried me and laid me down on top of him.

I squeaked. “Kaito!!”

He hugged me tight, then I squirmed.

“Kaito! Let me go!” I grumbled forcing my way out.

“I thought you’re okay with this a while ago?” he asked teasing me.

I glared at him. Not letting my blush to show.

Our faces are so close to each other that I can almost touch his nose with mine.

He laughed, “Okay then.”

He freed me then put me on the space beside him.

I removed my slippers because I haven’t had a chance to remove it, then placed it under the bed.

Then I faced Kaito who’s leaning on his side, his hand supporting his head. He watched me with a smirk on his face and mirth in his eyes.

“W-what?” I asked and remembered that there are so many implications of soulmates in a bed, alone. I blushed.

“Come here,” Kaito said.

I glared at him but still obeyed him.

I laid down beside him. Close, but there’s still space between us.

Then he snaked his arm into the back of my head so that I could make it my pillow.

Then he hugged me using his other arm.

He sighed, content. “I miss you Shinichi.” He said softly into my ear.

I blushed. “I-i miss you too..” I responded just as softly.

It’s normal for us to hug but it’s still foreign to me if we’re cuddling close like this. That’s why I’m stiff while he's hugging me.

He pouted at me and replied, “You don’t look like it.” He pouted.

I looked at him on my side then studied his indigo _indigo_ eyes.

I’m shy because we usually don’t do this but who cares _I’m his soulmate._

I moved closer to Kaito.

I faced my body on him and draped my arm across his body. Then clutched his shirt on the back like a child who’s afraid that he’s going to go away.

_Maybe I am._

I looked up at him then responded sincerely, “ _I miss you Kaito very much.”_

And I can see red pooling on his face. I smirked at him.

Then I wiggled my head to put it on the crook of his neck.

After I’ve done that I can feel him getting more and more red in the face.

I giggled.

 _“You.”_ Kaito emphasized. Then hugged me tightly.

 _“Would be the death of me.”_ He breathed.

I laughed now.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, satisfied with our position.

Then I asked, “Who’s going to tell the story first?” I murmured on his neck.

“Hmm.. since now I have an idea what happened to you, let’s start on my story first.”

Then he talked about how he became Kaitou KID and his father and mother's secret job.

My head is now on Kaito’s bicep so that I can see him telling the story but we’re still close to each other.

Just like old times, we tell each other stories about our days. But now it’s different, and we’re not on a dream, it’s **real.**

And he also told me the time where he said he’s going to tell me about his not-so-secret job but the kiss happened.

“I think it’s better that you told it to me now because now I know KID and interacted with him…” I smiled at him then added. “I know he’s a good person.” Then I can feel blush beginning to form again on my cheeks.

Kaito also smiled at me, then teased me. He gasped, “Don’t tell me you have a crush on KID?!”

“What? No!!” I responded, glaring at him.

Kaito laughed, “Don’t try to deny it shinichiiii~! It’s okay you know, I wouldn’t get jealous!~” He teased. I smacked him on his arm.

“Ba-ro!!!!”

Then he told me about the man in black, Snake, and Pandora.

When Kaito mentioned the man in black, I freeze.

“Is there a possibility that our enemies have the same goal and are only in one organization?” I questioned him.

He shrugged “There is. But I don’t want to think about that now.” He replied dimly.

I nodded. Yes, I would too, it’s our time together now. We’ll talk about it later.

Then he talked about our first meeting, he said that he thought back then that I look like Shinichi but doubted it.

“You’re crazily smart. I ridiculously thought that it should be you.” He whispered to me while combing my hair with his hand.

He continued. “Because the place is right, the weather is right and the moon… the moon is always like that in the dreamscape.”

Yes… it’s always a full moon in our dreams.

Then he laughed.

“And I guess it’s true.”

He stared at me. I smiled. “Yes, it’s true.”

After that, we talked about his classmates and the pranks he missed telling me.

“And did I tell you about my classmate, that is a witch?” Kaito asked.

I shake my head. Witch?

“Well, there is.” He smirked at me, then I raised my eyebrows.

“Really?”

~

After he told his story, it’s now my turn.

I told him what happened that day on Tropical Land. And also told that that’s where I first met the Tantei club.

“Really? In that place??” Kaito laughed.

I also laughed. “Yes, I promised Ayumi-chan that we would meet again but I didn’t expect that it would be like _this.”_

Kaito laughed more. Then I talk about the murder case in the roller coaster. And about the APTX 4869 and the transformation. Then learned that Kaito can also feel it because of the soul bond.

“W-what?!” I asked looking up at him with wide eyes.

Kaito nodded. “The pain is so great, that’s why it must have been transferred through the soul bond.”

I deflated then leaned on his chest. I can feel the calm heartbeat and the rise and down of it. “I-i’m so sorry Kaito, it must be painful.”

Then I can hear him making noises of disapproval.

“It is painful for **me** Shinichi. But I wonder if it is that painful to me how much **more** painful it must be to you. Especially you’re in a child’s body!” Kaito said angrily. I looked up at him and see him, frowning.

I blinked, this is the first time I saw Kaito’s angry.

And that’s because he’s worried about me.

I smiled I’m _lucky_ to have him.

We apologized to each other and continued to tell stories that we had missed on each other’s lives for the past 8 months.

And this time, no secrets.

~

I yawned while Kaito's talking.

It’s now in the middle of the night and it’s a good thing it’s Sunday tomorrow so we can sleep in.

I yawned again being in a child’s body suck.

“You must sleep now Shinichi,” Kaito said.

I blinked at Kaito then rubbed my left eye.

I’m sleepy now.

I looked at Kaito with half-lidded eyes seeing him smiling at me so beautifully and his eyes sparkling.

He kissed my forehead then hugged me tight, making my head placed on his neck.

“Sleep Shinichi.”

I nodded and yawned.

I closed my eyes then slept while inhaling Kaito’s scent.

~

As my senses came back from the hazy of sleep, the first thing I heard is the ‘ _tu dug’_ of Kaito’s heartbeat.

I smiled then hugged him tightly.

It looks like I’m sleeping on top of him, that is-

WAIT, ON TOP OF HIM?!

I opened my eyes, fast. And I can see that I’m really on top of Kaito, and he’s hugging me with one hand.

I looked up at him and saw that he’s still sleeping.

Neck stretched up on one side. And I can see his closed eyes and open mouth. From my position, I can also feel the slow rise and down of his chest.

I stilled. Why am I on top of him? Not that it’s bad but…. I’m shy.

I can feel the heat going on my face.

Should I get off?

And when I decided to get off. Kaito’s hand gripped me tighter.

I looked up at him then saw him sleepily observing me.

And it looks like he knows what’s on my mind. “You sleepily climbed on top of me last night.” He smirked. And more heat goes into my face if that’s possible.

“And... I let you.” He added and I glared at him more.

I squirmed. “Let me gooo!” then he hugged me tighter with both hands now.

“Nope!” he said, teasing me. I can’t get off!

Then I plopped down on top of him.

And gape at him dangerously.

He just laughed.

“Oh don’t be shy shin-chan! I assure you, we would always do this!” I pinched his arm. And he yelped.

“That hurts!” Kaito pouted at me. I smirked at him. “You deserve it.” I said while I let my tongue out.

Then I rest again my head on his chest. And smiled.

I would love to be in this place forever.

Kaito combed my hair. “It’s true though Shin-chan, we would always do this if we can.”

Yes. Cuddling with Kaito every night is one of the best plans.

I nodded then hugged him. “I would love it.” I said softly.

And I can feel Kaito smirking at me.

Then silence.

For a few minutes, I can feel that Kaito is beginning to fall asleep again.

I looked at the clock. It’s still a few hours since we slept.

I looked at Kaito, now asleep. Can I get free now?

But before I decide, a phone rang.

Kaito mumbled sleepily then put a pillow in front of his face. “It’s too earlyyyyyy.” He groaned.

I look at the phones at the bedside table. It’s Kaito’s.

“Oi answer that call.” I nudged Kaito on the side.

Kaito just groaned.

I squirmed to get out of Kaito’s grasp.

“Nooooo” Kaito mumbled.

I got out and crawled to get Kaito’s phone.

I grabbed it then saw the caller.

“It’s Aoko.” I said as I turned around to look at Kaito. He just grumbled again then curled up to himself, burying his head on the pillows.

“Oi.” I poked him on his shoulder. Then the call ended, then started again.

“Oiii! Kaito!!” I nudged him, harder now.

He squinted at me pouting. Then sat down. I gave him his phone then he answered while pouting and his eyes closed.

“What ahoko?” as Aoko replied his eyes opened and looked at me. His eyes get wider and wider.

I tensed and grabbed the sheets. What’s happening?

“W-what happened Aoko?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is getting nearer to the finish line!! And I would miss this Kaito and Shinichi!! They love each other so much as soulmates.
> 
> And as this chap is special, it’s up to you what you wanted to name this chap. I would leave it as the only unnamed chap on this story.
> 
> I would gladly know what titles you came up with!!  
> -Benben


	20. Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the start of the long chaps! Hope you enjoy it! ❤ -Benben

As we’re running the hallway of the hospital, I can see Aoko sitting on the bench in front of the emergency room.

“Aoko.”

“K-Kaito” she looked at Kaito, crying. “T-tou-san…” she sniffed then Kaito hugged her while sitting down.

“He’s going to be okay Aoko.” Kaito said comfortingly to her. I just looked at them then looked around.

Megure-keibu is talking to some police officers.

My heart beats wilder, is this an attempted murder? Then I looked again on Kaito then saw that he’s also looking at me, fear in his eyes.

I clenched my hands then walked to Megure-keibu closer.

“Megure-keibu!” I asked pitching my tone higher, like a child. He looked down at me then crouched down, “Oh hello Conan-chan, what are you doing here so early in the morning?” He asked gently.

“I’m here with that nii-chan!” I replied then pointed at Kaito. “You see… we want to know what happened.” I asked smiling.

His features got darker, “It’s not for you to play around Conan-chan, let the adults take this case.” He said, reprimanding.

I pouted for a while. What could make the keibu talk?

Aha!

I smiled at keibu. “I can show it to Shinichi-neechan! She can help you!”

Megure-keibu just stared at me.

-

“It’s on point. The bullet got through directly the glass and onto Nakamori-keibu.” Megure-keibu stated.

We are now on the crime scene. It’s the office of Nakamori-keibu on the 6th floor of the MPD, which were mostly the theft cases are located.

I nodded then pretending that I’m taking pictures to send it to ‘Shinichi-neechan’.

The first bullet was shot on Nakamori-keibu’s shoulder, then the second bullet is on the left side of his stomach.

“Then the sniper’s on that building.” I said while pointing on the adjacent building's rooftop.

“Yes… We ordered officers to get in there and…”

I looked at Megure-keibu, his face is dark. “And?”

He looked at me then sighed. “The criminal’s dead.”

_What?_

“Is it suicide? or…” I asked, clenching my hands.

“He’s been killed.” The keibu confirmed. “We only found there is the criminal’s body and... And a gunshot wound in the forehead.” He said then looked at the rooftop where’s the sniper should be.

I freeze.

“There’s no evidence of who done that? Clues or hints?” I gritted my teeth.

Megure-keibu just looked at me dimly, then shook his head.

“No…nothing. I’m sorry Conan-chan, you shouldn’t be hearing this.”

I shook my head looking at nothing. “I-I should text this to Shinichi-neechan.” I said then looked at the keibu.

I saw him nodded.

\---

I opened the door on the room where the nurse pointed to me, then saw Kaito sitting on the couch at the back of Aoko, while she is sitting much nearer to Nakamori-keibu. I looked at the keibu, sleeping.

So he will be fine then, I sighed in relief.

Then I looked at Kaito, then saw him looking at me. I smiled at him.

I went inside then closed the door, but Aoko didn’t even notice me.

I walked near Kaito, then he grabbed my hand and held me tight.

I looked at him and saw there’s fear in his eyes but I can also see the determination in there.

I squeezed his hand. He must be afraid that it must have something to do with the KID.

I looked at Aoko and she’s just staring at Nakamori-keibu. I can’t believe that Kaito is living much closer to the ones who want him in jail. I glared at Kaito and he looks like he knows what am I thinking that’s why he just smiled sheepishly at me.

I shake my head while smiling. _This idiot._

I glanced at Aoko then looked at Kaito again. I gave him a meaningful look. _We must talk._

He nodded then stood up.

He coughed to get Aoko’s attention, “Aoko..”

Aoko sniffed then looked back at Kaito. “We’ll just talk.” Kaito said while pointing to himself and at me.

Then now she noticed me, she blinked at me like she’s not sure why I am here. Then looked back at Kaito, “O-okay, Kaito” She hoarsely replied.

Then we went out then sat at the bench at the hall while holding each other’s hand.

“So what happened?” Kaito asked.

Then I told him what I know, where and how it happened then also told him about the sniper that got killed.

“I see…” Kaito said while thinking.

“It has nothing to do with KID, Kaito...” I said comfortingly.

He looked at me then responded grimly, “But we’re not sure if there’s **nothing** to do with them.”

I clenched his hand. _Yes… there’s a possibility that it has to do with **them.**_

I sighed. “Look, you should go back to Aoko. She needs you.” I said gently to him then he nodded. “And you?” He asked.

“I should look more on this case.” I answered him truthfully. He squeezed my hand, “I know I can’t stop you... but if it’s **them** …” he shakes his head like he’s afraid it’s going to happen “… I want you to be safe and you should call me every hour.” He said sternly while looking at me seriously.

I nodded at him, “Yes” I breathed.

Then he hugged me, tight. “The last time I let you around them… you disappeared.” I hugged him back, much tighter.

“I won’t let it happen this time.” Then I separated us from the hug then smiled warmly at him, “Cause I have you this time around… and we’ll fight them **together**.”

He also smiled at me, affection on his eyes. “Of course.” He whispered to me.

\---

Kaito gets back into the room, then I walked away to investigate.

I strutted on the silent hallway, looking at my feet.

_Where should I start?_

When I turned left at the corridor, someone grabbed me behind.

I gasped then they put their gloved hand on my mouth.

“Shhhh tantei-chan.” I can hear KID’s voice whispered to me. I freeze.

“Who’re you?!” I snarled but it comes out as angry grumblings. You’re not Kaito! He just got into the room!

“Shhh, I told you to be silent. If you’re not, I’m going to take drastic measures here tantei-chan~” he whispered teasingly to me. I grumbled then halt my squirming.

“Good!” I can hear him smirking at me then removed his hand in my mouth.

I faced him. Then I saw a girl nurse grinning at me.

“You’re not KID.” I stated. “Oooh! And you’re so sure about that?” he smirked.

_Yes._

I glared at him- her. I know three people that are so good at disguises: one, of course, is KID. And he mustn’t be who’s in front of me now. Why would Kaito disguise when I truly know who he is. Two, _my mother_ but it can’t be, why should she go here and not wait in our house. And there’s the final person…

“You’re Vermouth.” I squinted at her then subtly put both of my hands in my back to dial the watch. “What do you want?” I seriously asked.

“Oooh...” Then she smiled at me. “I tried so very hard to get this costume but you just gave me away like that.” Her voice is whining but she’s smiling evilly at me. I tried not to get chills.

“What do you **want**.” I hissed at her now.

“Oh!” she gasped then put her both gloved hands into her mouth. “Angry are we?”

“Put down your act Vermouth.” I spat. “What do you want? Perhaps…” I gasped. Wide eyes stared at her.

_It must be-!_

“Yes, tantei-chan.” She purred, smiling at me. “You liked my gift?” she asked excitedly.

I clenched my hands then gritted my teeth. “ _You did that?!”_ I angrily yelled at her.

She just smiled at me then it changed quickly into a grim. “You must be careful **now** tantei-chan. They’re now aware of you and, KID’s friends are now desperate to kill him. Treat the case of Nakamori-keibu as a warning.”

I clenched my hands, so tightly that it hurts.

I gritted my teeth. “W-why?” I asked at her, staring at her eyes. “W-why did you kill the sniper?” I looked at her deep.

Then she leaned at the wall then took a cigarette on a pack and lit it. “You ask why?” she hissed then looked at me, “Because he’s so dumb. He’s endangering the org we thrive for.” She snapped then mumbled more saying ‘ _No patience’_

Then she looked at me again. “There’s only one person who can defeat us.” She took her cig on her mouth then patted her hand on my head while she’s holding it. “Silver Bullet.” She said then walked away behind me.

I turned around then she’s gone.

I gritted my teeth.

\---------------------------

After that talk, something fired inside me. I just know now that this is the time. This is the **time** where we must defeat the Black Org.

Because now, this is getting away of hand. They shot Nakamori-keibu, they involved innocent people in our battle.

That’s why I didn’t go back to where Kaito is.

I must research first about our enemies. Now that I know Kaito’s whole story.

One of the techniques on a battle is to know your enemy. Even playing chess, you must know what the other person is thinking so that you can defend yourself and avoid the attack.

We must strengthen our resources. And expand our knowledge.

This is the time where we get them back. All of the sacrifices we have done and all sufferings we made are getting to this point.

And I know now, that I’m not alone in this battle.

\-------------

I’m now in the library of our house. Researching about them, most of all Kaito’s.

My father’s files scattered on the ground, surrounding me.

I just know that my father had case files about them. Because there’s no doubt he’s a rival of the first KID.

He must have something that caught his attention.

And my findings are not in vain. Deep on my father’s files, there are numerous sightings of a group that wears black in KID's heists.

And it’s written personally by my father. It looks like no one has ever seen them except him.

I can see my father’s speculations here and there.

_‘Group who wants to kill the KID.’_

_'wear black', 'hidden'_

But it’s just that. Nothing I can find that I don’t know.

There must be something.

I scanned again the pages but it’s just that. Only sightings and facts about them. There’s no info about the group.

At the end of the file, there’s a blank page. And an ink at the upper right of it that was erased.

It looks like my father wanted to write more but he stopped it.

I took my phone in my pocket then dialed my father’s number.

I don’t plan for them to get involved but I need information.

When the call is hooked up, “Dad?”

“Shinichi.” My father said, firm.

“What do you know about KID's friends?” I asked. It’s better to get to the point early in the conversation.

“Why? Did you caught sight of them?”

“Yes..” I breathed then added.

“.. I need information. They might have something.” I replied truthfully.

My father hummed. He must be thinking about something.

“I asked KID about it when I happened to cross paths with them..” My father replied.

“And the first KID said that he has something that they wanted.” I nodded even though he can’t see me.

“And what?” I asked when it looks like he’s not going to say anymore.

“That’s it.” My father replied.

That’s it?

“He didn’t say anything more to me.” My father continued.

I sighed.

“But Shinichi.” My father strongly said. And I straighten up on my sit in the ground.

“W-what Dad?”

“You must keep safe. Even though they’re just _puppies_ they **bite**.”

I clenched my teeth. So that’s that huh? That is what I am looking for.

They’re puppies and they must have their mother who’s protecting them.

“Okay, Dad.”

\--

A few hours later someone called in my Shinichi’s phone.

It’s an unknown number. Who might it be?

“Moshi moshi” I answered the call.

“Shinichiiiiiiiiiiii!” Kaito whined.

“What Kaito? What happened?” I asked.

“You happened!” he wailed, then continued.

“You didn’t keep your promise to call me every hooouuurrr.” He whined again and I can see him pouting.

I chuckled. “I’m busy.”

And he whined more.

“This poor little soulmate of yours is worried!” he sulkily said.

I smirked. He’s so cute!

“I’m sorry Kaito.” I replied sincerely.

“Hmmphh! Where are you by the way?” he asked.

“At the house. Library.” I said while arranging my father’s files in one hand.

“Hmmm.. Nakamori-keibu woke up.” Kaito said.

I looked up at what am I doing, “Really?”

Kaito confirmed.

“He’s a little out and hazy but he’s okay.”

I smiled, “That’s good.”

But Kaito whined again. “I’m not good Shinichiii, you’re not heeereee.”

I rolled my eyes.

“Anyways, I’m gonna do something. Bye!”

“Bu-!!!” Kaito said before I hanged up the call

I smirked. I’m going there anyway might just end the call.

I carried the files and put them back again on the bookcase.

But before I go to the hospital, there’s something I must confirm yet.

\--

I rang the doorbell of Agasa-hakase’s house. It’s now lunchtime and it’s Sunday, she must be here.

I saw Haibara opened the door and walked near to me.

“What is it Kudo-chan?” Haibara squinted at me then opened the gate.

I went inside then followed Haibara who is now going back to the house after locking the gate.

“I have a question about **them**.” Haibara stopped walking, her back facing me.

Then she turned around fast with wide eyes. “W-what happened?! Did you met them again?” she hissed.

I raised my hand, “Easy easy nothing happened.” Her eyes began to soften.

“But something happened to Nakamori-keibu.”

She glared at me.

\--

I told Haibara what happened to Nakamori-keibu and KID's enemies, but not mentioning about Kaito.

We’re now in the living room. Sitting on the couches.

“So Vermouth warned you?” Haibara asked.

I nodded then she sighed and gritted her teeth.

“What now?” she asked again.

I clenched my hands. “I know you don’t want to give this information to me, but I badly need it.”

She glared at me and I gulped.

Then she sighed again. “What is it?” she dejectedly asked.

I looked at her deep in the eyes. “I want to know what’s the purpose of the APTX.”

She stilled. “Why do you want to know that?”

“I have some theories and you’re the only one who can confirm it.”

She looked at me with such intensity. Bluish-green eyes staring at me, searching me. I looked back just as intense as her.

“Tell me what you know.” She finally said.

I told her what I concluded this past few hours the APTX must have been made for immortality. And their prime inspiration is Pandora.

I also told her that KID's enemies and mine are related and have the same goal.

Haibara grabbed hard the arm of the couch, while I’m speaking.

When I’m done, I looked at her but I can’t see her eyes because she’s looking down and covered by her fringe.

“You’ve gone deep Kudou.” She said.

After that, she stood up then walked to her computer desk. And plopped on the sit.

She’s shaking.

Then she typed on her computer.

“What’s your plan?” she asked, mellow.

I grabbed the couch where am I sitting.

So it’s true. My theories are true. Mine and Kaito’s enemies are the same and have the same goal.

**_To have immortality._ **

I gritted my teeth.

_Why? Why do they want it?_

_What does immortality do for them to kill?_

I asked myself. But I know I will never understand people who kill. And who’s the main reason for the sufferings of many people.

Then there’s a paper in front of me.

I took it. “What is this?”

Then saw the profiles of people including their strength and weaknesses. And there’s someone I’m familiar with.

“Snake.” I hissed. Then Haibara grabbed the paper away from me then lit it with a lighter.

“W-what?!” I gasped.

Why did she just destroy it like that?!

“It’s evidence.” She said after the paper is gone, consumed by the fire.

“But-!!”

She looked at me deeply in the eyes.

“I take it you memorized it?” she asked, her eyebrow-raising.

I nodded looking at the former paper after all of it is gone. Turned into ashes.

“That’s all I know about the Pandora department. Nothing more.” Then she turned around.

I clenched my hands. _There are so many of **them**._

I looked at Haibara, while she’s typing.

I cleared my throat. “Thank you Haibara.”

She just nodded. “So what’s your plan?”

“I’ll talk about it with KID.”

She just stared at me on the corner of her eyes, then looked back again on the computer.

“I’m making some progress on the antidote. Tell me your plan and let’s see if we can get you back on time.”

There’s hope bubbling on my chest. “Really?” I asked giddily.

Haibara just glared at me then said, “No promises.”

But still, I can’t help to be happy.

\-------------------

I told Kaito what I’ve found when we’re in a private space.

He gasped. “You know a former member of theirs?”

I nodded.

“I.. it’s not my secret and I figure they should be the one who must reveal themselves.”

Kaito looked at me, understanding on his eyes. “It’s okay, but are you sure they are safe? They are not going to betray us?”

I nodded then replied, “I’m sure Kaito.”

\-----------------

After that, we planned.

First, we gathered information we can get on them, then we devise a plan.

I showed to Kaito what Haibara gave me. The information about his enemies.

It’s not complete but it will do.

We see each other on weekends on the Kudou Mansion. Sometimes on weekdays nights when we’re free.

Now, It’s been two weeks when we caught something. And it’s because of Kaito’s connection on the underground.

Kaito heard that there’s going to be a big trade on the underground in the first week of May.

Then we searched for it. It’s a social gathering event that will happen on the 3rd of May.

It’s hosted by a cosmetics company. A trade that’s disguised as an event.

We’re thinking that if it is the underground, there’s a possibility that they’re involved.

I looked at Kaito from the computer screen and Kaito also looked at me, smirking.

It’s time.

\-------------------

We know we can’t defeat them just by ourselves that’s why, I brought Megure-keibu and his team and, FBI.

We only called the ones we trusted.

They’re uncomfortable with each other at first but we need to break that if we want the organization to go down.

“What’s happening Kudou-chan?” Megure-keibu asked my mom.

They’re all here in the Kudou Mansion, sitting on the couches.

And I’m here in the security room where I can see all of them.

Kaito is disguised as my mom serving them drinks.

With the voice of my mom, he said, “I think Shin-chan would tell you that.” Smiling at Megure-keibu.

“Shinichi?” Jodie-sensei asked. I invited her here as Conan.

“Yes, Jodie-sensei.” My Shinichi’s voice carrying on the room, by the audio system.

Then I left my speaker-button near the mic so that they can still hear me. And left the room, while speaking on my bowtie.

“I think you would understand more if I tell you the whole story,” I said while climbing down the stairs.

They looked up at me. I removed my bowtie, “The whole _true_ story.” I said in my Conan's voice.

\--

I told them what happened to me and saw their shocked faces.

Kaito and I thought we should tell what happened to me so that they would trust us.

I also told them KID would also join us.

At first, they’re indecisive working with KID. And knowing now that my mom is a disguised KID.

“If you don’t trust KID you wouldn’t also trust me.” I firmly said.

But in the end, they agree. Seeing KID as an important part of the plan.

-

We plan to subdue the event and arrest them on the act.

We found out that there would be two things that are going to trade. One is weapons and the other is a large amount of money.

We also found out through Kaito’s doves that there would be prominent people coming on that event.

“It looks like an annual event, they must have done this once a year,” Kaito said while cupping his chin.

I nodded at him.

I’m typing on my computer when Kaito came. It’s midnight and we’re in my room in Kudou Mansion.

I looked at him, who’s crouching down so that our faces our side by side, also looking at the computer.

“Did you find any news?” I asked.

He sighed then stood up straight, putting his arms on his front. “Nah, they’re really careful.”

I agree. That’s why all these years no one knows about them, but they became desperate.

I squawked when Kaito carried me. “Kaito!!”

“Come on let’s watch something shin-chaaan, that computer wouldn’t go anywhere.” Then placed me on the bed.

I glared at him, “But Kaitoo!”

“Shush.” He said putting his finger on my mouth. Then he changed his finger with his mouth, kissing me.

I can feel the heat on his soft lips. Then the kiss ended, and he grinned at me. “So what do you want to watch Shin-chan?”

We watched a movie where the protagonist goes back in time to find something then he met the love of his life but he needs to go back to his own time.

We watched the entirety of the movie on the TV facing my bed. Me sitting between Kaito’s legs, my back on him. While he hugs me like I’m his teddy bear.

The movie ended, I looked at Kaito and saw him sleeping. I smiled that explains the even breathing and the now unclasped hands on me.

I looked up at Kaito, head resting on the headboard of the bed. His mouth open.

Between us, Kaito does most of the work, while I’m here on the house planning. I would be caught easily if I spied with this child's body. That’s why he would be the most exhausted now.

I leaned on Kaito, hearing the beat of his heart.

I smiled. I would do everything so that this heart would stay beating.

I looked up at Kaito again.

Even it cost me my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love sleeping!Kaito because on the anime and manga we rarely see him sleeping *laughs*
> 
> Thank you for supporting this story and have a nice day! -Benben


	21. Déjà-vu

It’s now May 3rd, the day of the infiltration and we’re here now on Agasa-hakase’s house to take the antidote.

The event would be happening later tonight. And Haibara had made a temporary antidote for this day so that I can help them.

“It will be less painful.” She said a week ago.

“Really? That would be great!” I smiled at her.

She just raised her eyebrow at me.

If it would be less painful, Kaito wouldn’t feel it right?

While waiting for Haibara, Kaito and I are on the couch. Kaito wearing a black cap and shirt so that Haibara wouldn’t recognize him.

And my clothes that I would change into once I’m Shinichi is in front of me.

Kaito stared at the door to Haibara’s lab.

“She’s the one you’re talking about?” Kaito asked.

I looked at Kaito, confused.

“What?”

“She’s the former member of **them**?” He looked at me.

I blinked. I know Kaito would know sooner or later.

I nodded.

“Hmmm,” he said then leaned on the couch further.

“You’re not angry at her?” I asked.

He looked at me confused. “Why would I?”

Then he grinned, I raised my eyebrow at him. What is he thinking now?

“Don’t tell me Haibara and you…” he leaned to me. Face inches close.

He raised his eyebrow, “… have something going on?” he suggested, grinning at me.

Then he went away from me, leaning on the couch. Pouting to me.

“That would be making me angry.” He whined.

I rolled my eyes. Dramatic as always.

I looked at the TV in front of us.

“Haibara said it would be less painful,” I said changing the topic.

He looked at me with alarming eyes, “the transformation?”

I nodded. He squeezed my hand.

I looked at him seeing the worry in his eyes. I smiled, then patted his hand and hold it firmly.

We didn’t talk after that, assured that we still have each other.

Then Haibara appeared from her lab. Strutting toward us.

Kaito and I separated our hands to each other, quickly

When Haibara came near to us, she just raised her eyebrow, _did she saw?_ then put the antidote on my hand.

“Take it in the guest room,” Haibara said, firmly.

I nodded then looked at Kaito, smiling to him.

Then I walked to the guest room with my clothes and Haibara on tow.

When we’re now in the guest room, Haibara asked.

“Is KID your soulmate?”

I gasped. Then turned around to look at her.

“W-w-what?? N-no!!”

She just raised her eyebrow at me.

Then she walked to the bed and sat on it. “That antidote must be less painful than usual but your soulmate might also feel it.”

“He's not my soulmate!!”

She smiled at me, “As you said so.”

Then walked out of the room.

I blinked at the door, that is now closed.

I sighed, it looks like even I tried so hard for them not to know each other identities, they'll still going to know.

I sat on the bed then stared at the white and red pill on my hand.

I took it, dry. Then I put both of my hands to my knees, waiting.

Suddenly, I can feel my heart starts beating faster, I gulped, then put my hand on my chest.

_Deep breaths._ I reminded myself.

My skin started sweating, and I can feel the temperature rising in the room.

I laid down on the bed, curling to myself. And grabbed the sheets.

_Shit._

I gasped when my heart stopped beating. Then came back with full force. Faster.

I gritted my teeth. I can feel my bones grinding with each other.

And just- _pain._ So much pain.

_Less painful my ass._ I thought faintly, but now is not the time for that.

Then I can feel my heart starts pounding like it wants to break free from my chest, my skin feels hot, burn, my bones grinding hard on each other. The pain intensifies.

I screamed unconsciously and grabbed the sheets tighter.

I looked at the ceiling, blurrily. And I can hear faint knocking sounds.

But I don’t care. _It’s painful._

I closed my eyes, gritting my teeth.

Then I heard the door opened with a bang. And someone lifts my head and put it on something elevated.

“S-shinichi..” I heard Kaito said.

Then hands, soft touches on my face.

I opened my eyes, the pain still there.

“K-kaito” I weakly said. Then black consumed me.

\--

I wake up on the soft mattress of the bed, smiling.

The pain is gone. It looks like it’s not even there a while ago.

Then someone is combing my hair. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw is Kaito.

“Good morning beautiful~” his eyes sparkling and he’s smiling.

I rolled my eyes. “Hello, handsome.” I smirked then something pulled over me.

It’s not my Conan’s voice, it’s mine!

I looked at Kaito with wide eyes. And he smirked at me, “Welcome back Shinichi.”

I smiled at him, then sat down. I looked at my body. It’s my true body!

I looked at my hands, wide not small.

_It’s great!_ I thought, grinning.

Then I also noticed that I’m now wearing my clothes.

Heat goes to my face. _Could be-_

I glared at Kaito, smiling innocently at me. “Y-you...” I said pointing at him with a red face.

Then pointed to me. Specifically, in my clothes.

“Hmm what Shin-chan?” he asked, grinning.

And I can feel more heat goes into my face.

“Oh! you’re so cute Shin-chan when you’re blushing!” he happily said.

I glared at him.

Then I looked at the ground. “D-did you…”

“What Shin-chan? Are you asking if I changed your clothes?”

I looked at him then saw him grinning. I glared at him again.

“ **Y-you** ” I dangerously said.

“Woah woah Shin-chan!” he said placatingly to me. His hands raised.

I moved closer to him, my glare intensifies.

He stood up. “I didn’t see anything!!”

I still glared at him. “Just...” he said then looked away, red on the face.

“Just?” I asked, scowling.

“… just your pink panties.” He whispered then ran to go outside of the room.

“KAITO!!!”

\-------------------------------

I heaved when I opened the door to the rooftop.

It’s my special place, the Haido City Hotel’s rooftop.

I walked to the railing overlooking the city, smiling.

The sun setting on the horizon. Making everything have an orange-glow.

It’s so beautiful!

The wind past by, making my pony-tailed hair dance and my clothes ruffled.

I’m wearing a white blouse and a black skirt with shorts underneath. It’s helpful especially if you have a perverted soulmate.

Kaito is not with me since he’s busy organizing our plan, and I just sneaked in here.

This day is all we’ve been waiting for.

I looked at buildings below then looked at the sky.

_Please… if anyone is in there, I pray that everything will go okay._

_I know we will not make out of this without any injuries but I hope everyone’s alive after this._

I sighed.

“I knew you will be in here.”

I turned around, “Kaito!”

“What are you doing here?” he asked while walking near me. I turned around again on the beautiful scenery before us.

“I just miss this place.” I said putting both of my elbows on the railing, my hands cupping my face.

He also looked at the sunset before us. “You know just call me if you miss me Shin-chan!” he said, teasing.

I rolled my eyes at him.

The wind blows. Then we’re silent, enjoying the view around us.

Then Kaito grabbed my hand, “Come on Shin-chan, they're going to look for us.”

Then he pulled me but I stopped him. “Kaito…”

He turned to look at me.

“I-i!!” I said and he blinked at me.

_I’m afraid if something will go wrong… I’ll lose you._

“Shinichi…” he said then he hugged me. His arms around me and my head on his shoulder.

“Kaito…” I breathed.

“Don’t worry… we would do this together.” He sighed then pulled on the embrace but I grabbed the front of his shirt.

I looked at his eyes, shining, reflecting the sun. And it occurred to me that it’s Kaito who’s always initiating the kiss. That’s why…

I closed the distance to our faces. And I can feel his breath trickling on my face.

And met his soft lips. It’s just a peck and I pulled off quickly.

_Why did I do that?_

But just as I was going to say anything, he pulled me and met our lips together.

“Mmmm!” I moaned, shocked.

Then he deepened our kiss, moving slowly. His head tilting on the side.

I closed my eyes to feel it. And just as our first kiss, fireworks are lighting up inside my body.

I hooked up my arms on his neck and his arms around me tighten. Making our bodies pressing to each other.

The kiss took a few minutes, and the moment it ended we’re panting.

“T-that’s-!” I panted.

“Fantastic!” Kaito continued. We grinned at each other with the sunset on our background.

_I love you._

\-----------------------------

It’s evening and we are now on the hallway through the ballroom, wearing our disguises.

My disguise is a famous voice actress, Takao Minami. And I’m with Kaito who’s disguise as Takao Gosho, A famous novelist that can even rival my father and a businessman.

They are invited to this social gathering event for cosmetic products. Fortunately, they are so supportive to the police and they willingly permitted us to use their invitations (and faces) when they knew what’s going to happen.

And there’s one thing… that I don’t know if I’m happy with it.

Kaito kissed me on the lips for the cameras, “Your beautiful tonight.” He whispered on my lips.

We are wearing formal attire since the event required so. I’m dressed on a sky blue long gown and high heels, with my hair tied up beautifully and few curled strands framing my face. And of course, I wore my tranquilizer watch that Agasa-hakase upgraded for this event.

Kaito is wearing a vibrant blue tuxedo with a white shirt underneath and a black bowtie. He’s also wearing few pads inside his tuxedo since Gosho-san is a big man compared to Kaito.

Our dresses complementing each other.

I blushed on what Kaito said and wanted to roll my eyes, but I know Minami-san don’t do that. Instead, I just smiled at him.

Then the flash goes on again.

Kaito pulled me, “Let’s go.” Then we walked together, my arm hooked on his arm. Our hands holding each other.

And this is the one thing I don’t know if I’m happy or not, Kaito and I are occasionally kissing each other for the cameras because Minami-san and Gosho-san are married.

Even though my blush wouldn’t going to be seen because of the latex, I can’t help to be embarrassed.

_Focus Shinichi. You are on their grounds._

I reminded myself. Then I visually straighten up and I saw Kaito’s smirking at me, teasing.

Kaito did a great job on our disguise, you can’t tell that we’re fakes.

But the high heels are killing me, even though it’s just 3 inches. After going in here, Kaito taught me how to walk with high heels, but it’s just not my type of shoes. And I prefer flats.

Whenever I feel like stumbling, Kaito’s there to support me.

We’re now inside the ballroom, it’s large and full of golden decorations with a large chandelier in the middle.

Round tables are surrounding a large empty circle in the middle for dancing. And there are two buffet tables in the corner of the room.

We scanned our surroundings, taking note if someone is suspicious that is not ours.

We have three teams on our plan, one is the security team that subtly hacked the cameras on the building. We have some police in charge there and both Jii-san and Agasa-hakase, and they’re both on the hotel nearby.

The second team is in this room, also disguised as another personality or a guard. There are Satou-san, Takagi-keiji, Jodie-sensei, Agent Camel, and other people who are part of the FBI and police that we trusted.

The third team is outside, they’re a large force but they’re hidden so that no one would be suspicious. They’re our final plan if something goes wrong. And if we need violence, they’re going to step in.

We communicate by our earbuds made by Agasa-hakase. They’re so tiny and placed underneath our ear's tragus so that it can’t be seen. And we only just need to press it and speak so that the team can hear us.

After we scanned our surroundings, walking to avoid suspicion, Kaito and I looked at each other and nodded.

They’re few suspicious people here and there but not that alarming. We sat on the table reserved for us, looking around.

Then we saw the group of people from the underground that Kaito heard the information about. He looked at me and I nodded.

Kaito then stood up and walked away, following the group. I also noticed that Satou-san and Takagi-keiji also followed them. I sighed. Kaito would be safe, I assured myself.

He wasn't Kaitou KID for nothing after all.

And I stayed so we can still observe suspicious people, as they’re prominent people coming.

An hour after, Kaito and his team relayed in our earcom that the group they’re following are still not doing anything. They’re not meeting any people and it looks like they’re waiting for someone. I sighed.

And I need to go to the restroom to fix my disguise, I can feel my sweat underneath the latex skin. I stood up wobbly because of the heels and an hour of sitting, then walk unsteadily. _I really hate high heels._

Then halfway there I stumbled, but someone caught me. At first, I thought it’s Kaito but it’s a young handsome man.

“ _Are you okay?”_ He said in English. “ _A-ah yes”_ I replied also in English, then he steadied me.

“ _Thank you.”_ I smiled at him, he also smiled back. He looks kind and he has light brown eyes.

“ _Honey~”_ someone said, then appeared a gorgeous young woman with a black hair and red long gown.

The young man looked at her and smiled fondly. The woman clutched at him then looked at me her eyebrows raising.

“ _I should go.”_ I smiled at them then walked away. I don’t want to cause a mess.

\--

I went to the restroom and fixed my disguise. When I was washing my hands that young woman appeared.

I acted like I didn’t care. _Did she follow me in here?_

She walked past me, also washed her hands then dried it with her handkerchief. Then she looked at me in the mirror. I looked back at her.

“You know not every rumor is true.” She sternly said in Japanese. I raised my eyebrow at her, so she knows how to speak Japanese.

Then she smiled wickedly at me through the mirror.

Then she walked past me again but stopped on my back. She whispered, “Be safe _that person_ is here, Silver Bullet-chan.” Then she patted me on the shoulder twice. And went out of the restroom, her heels clicking.

I shuddered. ‘ _Silver Bullet’_

I gritted my teeth.

_Vermouth._

\--

I stayed in the restroom for a moment, alone. Telling the team that I saw Vermouth and she also knows who I am. Advising them to stay cautious all the time, they might recognize us but I think it’s only Vermouth.

I also told them that _that person_ is here. I clenched my hands.

That _young man_ is possibly the organization’s boss. But why is he so young?

Like Vermouth.

I heaved a sigh then went out. Feeling dreadful and more aware of my surroundings.

If ano-kata is in here, there’s a possibility that Gin is also in here.

I walked to my seat, subtly looking around if there are more of **them**.

But I can’t focus, I’m so nervous. My heart beats faster and I can feel the sweat beginning to form again.

I clenched my hands.

“Tantei-chan? Come on. Breathe in… and out.” Kaito said in our coms and I do just that.

After a while doing that, I can feel my heartbeat returns to normal.

“T-thank you.”

“You’re always welcome, tantei—chan.”

I smiled.

-

After that scene in the restroom, it’s been quiet and I can’t see Vermouth around.

But Kaito and his team have some progress ongoing. And when I heard that they encountered Snake. “I should go in there.”

I said then stood up, planning to go where they’re. but Kaito stopped me.

“It’s okay Shinichi, we can handle this. You handle Vermouth.” Kaito said, panting. It looks like they're chasing someone.

I clenched my hands then nodded, even though he’s not looking at me.

After that, I went to get some food on the buffet table subtly looking around again for suspicious people.

It’s when the stage is open for dancing, the room gets dark and a soft melody can hear throughout the room, that I saw one of the people I’m watching moved.

It looks like they’re finding a chance to subtly go out.

Then I looked at the man wearing a plain black suit and a case. And followed him after signaling Jodie-sensei to also follow.

He went outside of the ballroom, empty since the reporters are gone then went on the elevator. The ballroom is on the ground floor, then when I looked at where did he went, I told it to Jodie-sensei.

“On the 26th floor.” I said to my earcom.

“On it,” Jodie-sensei replied. She and her team are going to take the staircase

I waited for the elevator to come down again so that I can go there.

\--

When the elevator door opened on the 26th floor, I can sense this heavy feeling that something bad will happen.

“Jodie-sensei?” I whispered on my coms. Jodie-sensei and her team are now on this floor, she relayed it to me earlier.

But there’s no reply.

I took my gun, hiding on my thighs. And slowly walked.

After a while, I heard voices then I went near to it.

When I came near the corner, it’s like _**déjà**_ - _ **vu**_.

Someone hit me on the back of my head, then I staggered forward. Seeing Jodie-sensei and her team sleeping on the ground, before I fall.

I gasped, then looked at my hitter.

“G-gin.” I wheezed.

“Nice to see you again, _Kudo Shinichi.”_ Gin harshly said, while looking down on me.

Then I blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn’t write a/n in this chap it would ruin the mood… but I love talking with you guys! *laughs*
> 
> Am I the only one still thinks that Aoyama-san and Minami-san are a great couple? And do you know why their surnames are like that in this fic? *laughs*
> 
> For those of you who don’t know, Aoyama Gosho is the creator of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito. Meanwhile, Takayama Minami is the voice responsible for Conan ❤️ They were married last 2005 (I think?) then got divorced 💔
> 
> And the soft blue gown Shinichi’s wearing on this chap is inspired by Minami-san’s wedding gown! Check it out!
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading and supporting this story! See ya again~!


	22. Thank You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 more chap to gooo! -Benben

I jerked as I wake up.

“Shit!” I gasped, my head throbbing.

I raised my body but something is holding both of my hands down. I plopped down again on the bed.

Looks like I’m on a suite. And it feels like I don’t have the disguise in my face anymore. The latex skin is gone.

“Oh, you’re awake.” I turn in my left. And Vermouth is sitting on the chair beside me.

“ _Vermouth.”_ I hissed. She's not on her disguise anymore.

She crossed her leg then played with something on her hand.

“This is something…” she sneered. I squinted then saw my earcom on her hand.

I pulled my hand then looked at it. It looks like both of my hands are on handcuffs in each bedpost.

I glared at Vermouth. But my headache worsened, because of the wound in my head.

She smirked at me.

She stood up and sat down on the bed beside me.

“You’re lucky I saved you from Gin.” She grinned at me.

“Why did you do that?” I said glaring at her.

She just smiled at me. “Because you’re mine.” Then she destroyed my earcom. I scowled at her.

“By the way your thief is worried.” She said while dusting her hands, throwing away the earcom.

Kaito?

She looked at me, studying. There’s a look of curiosity on her eyes.

Then the look’s gone. I frowned, what is that?

Then she stood up walking away from me.

While her back is at me, I looked at the handcuffs. I think I can get out of this easily.

Vermouth took something on the table, then turned around to look at me.

I tensed. She is holding a black remote with a red button in the middle.

She smiled.

“I rigged Snake's case… and do you know what did I put instead?” She smirked.

“A bomb.” I said clenching my hands. She snickered at me.

“Of course, he didn’t know…he trusts me so much.” She said while sitting down again on the chair.

My head throbbed. “W-why did you do that?” I asked.

“Why should I tell you?” she smiled at me mysteriously.

I just peered at her.

Then she looked at the remote. “Let’s just say they did something a long time ago…” she murmured dangerously.

“...That angered me. Just because of ano-kata I didn’t do something to them but now… ” she smiled at me again.

“Anyways, I should just push this button and everything would be fine… but seeing you’re in here and your thief is with Snake...”

I glared at her.

“I want to play with you.” She smiled wickedly.

Then she stood up and walked to the door. “If you want your thief and his friends alive, meet me at the rooftop in 5 minutes.” She smirked.

Then she’s gone.

That woman! What does she want??

-

I got out of the handcuffs using a hairpin. Then I ran as fast as I could to the rooftop while my head is throbbing.

I opened the door to the rooftop. Then saw Vermouth leaning on the railing.

She smiled at me, “That fast?”

“What do you want?” I said while panting.

I walked across from her face to face. Then she threw me a gun. I caught it with both hands.

“Kill me.” She said. I glared at her.

“Kill me now, or I’ll bomb this place”

I glared at her then look at the gun on my hands. I gripped it tightly.

Then she showed the remote again, going to activate it.

“Don’t!!!” I threatened her pointing the gun steadily with my right hand.

She smirked at me. “Kill me now or…” She said. I gritted my teeth.

If I’m not going to shoot her, many people will die.

I gritted my teeth then shot her shoulder.

She sniggers at me. “Still… you’re not going to kill me?” She smiled and activated the bomb.

“NOO!” I yelled looking at her with wide eyes.

The moment I heard the bomb went off and the ground started shaking, I went on my knees choking.

I put my left hand on my heart, feeling it go wild.

_Kaito…_ I gritted my teeth.

“What did you do??!!” I shouted at Vermouth but she just looked at me with wide eyes. Like she realizes something.

I gasped when a huge feeling of sorrow came by me…

I gritted my teeth… _Kaito…_

Then memories came by me.

_“Tou-san!” I yelled, crying. Fire… there’s a lot of fire in front of me._

_Tou-san’s in there! I must save him!_

_I walked near the explosion, not hearing the shouts of panicking people around me._

_Tou-san’s in there!_

_Just as I neared the explosion someone held me._

_“Let me go!” I cried out but the fireman carried me._

_“You must not go in there.” He said, comforting me. But I wriggle off of him, kicking in the air._

_“But tou-san’s in there!”_

_“Okay, we’ll save him… just don’t go in there hm?”_

Then the memory is gone. I gasped.

I can feel the ground continued to shake as another set of bombs went off.

I clenched my hands then looked at her, seething.

“ **You...** Make sure that Kaito’s safe or else.”

“Or else?” She said, mocking me. I glared at her then wobbly stood up.

I walked near to her and put the barrel of the gun on her forehead.

She smiled at me.

I growled at her, but I didn’t shoot her.

I threw the gun away.

“Killing is not a solution to solve a problem.” I clenched my jaw, glaring at her.

She grinned at me then the door on the rooftop opened with a bang.

“Vermouth!” someone harshly said.

I looked at the door then saw the young man earlier in the ballroom who caught me. But now he doesn’t look nice… he looks dangerous.

He’s even scarier to look at than Gin.

He pointed his gun to Vermouth.

“What did you do?!” he said, gratingly. Looking at Vermouth with dark eyes.

“Isn’t this what you want?...” she scoffed at him. Walking in front of me like she’s protecting me from him.

“..Cruelty and suffering for those people around you?!” She added as another bomb went off.

“Vermouth, you killed our members! Is this how you wanted to pay me?!” He yelled but she just laughed.

Then he shot Vermouth.

And when he wanted to do that again, I pulled Vermouth away with my body covering her.

I can feel the shots penetrate on my body, on the back of my thigh, and my right shoulder.

We rolled over, I hissed while at it. The wounds impacting on the floor and the wound on my head do not help.

Just as we stopped, Vermouth piped at me, “Why did you do that?!”

I panted on the ground. _That hurts…_

Just as I’m going to say anything ano-kata butted in, “You’ve changed in the past 8 years, Vermouth!”

She wobbly stood up then turned around to look at him. “So, you’ve noticed.” She said, sneering.

“Why? Is that magician precious to you?” he said angrily.

_Magician?_

She laughed mockingly. “More than you’ve imagined.” Then she ran across the rooftop dodging the bullets on the way.

Then I saw her took the gun I throw away earlier then pointed it on ano-kata.

“Why is he precious to you? And I’m not?” He raspingly said.

But then Vermouth shot him, not answering.

Then they fought, bullet to bullet. Running and dodging each other.

Just as I was going to help, I remembered the gun I had was gone when Gin hit me on the head. But I still have one gadget left, the tranquilizer watch.

I crawled to the side, put my back on the railing, and wait for my chance.

When Vermouth lost all her bullets, ano-kata pointed his gun to me.

“Answer me Vermouth, or I’ll kill this woman!” Ano-kata shouted.

Vermouth spits blood on the floor before answering, “He’s my soulmate.” she responded, panting.

“W-what?” ano-kata stuttered. “Impossible!!” he yelled angrily.

“Yes, it’s true!! The one you had ordered to kill last 8 years ago was my soulmate!” She snarled at ano-kata.

Ano-kata huffed and smirked, “It looks like that's the right decision.”

Vermouth clenched her hands.

Then he strutted towards Vermouth and cupped her face.

He sighed, “Okay, I forgive you. Come on let’s go, let’s get out of here.”

But Vermouth held the hand on her face tightly. Then forcibly yanked it.

He glared at her, “What?!”

Then she stared back, “Let's fucking stop all this nonsense!!”

“Nonsense?” he looked at Vermouth like she’s unbelievable.

He pointed to the building we’re standing and added. “This is this fruit of our labor! Don’t tell me you forgot about that?!!”

Vermouth clenched her jaw.

“Is this because of your soulmate again?! Did you love me all these years?!” ano-kata asked, his brown eyes staring firmly to Vermouth. But Vermouth just smirked, “Did you think that I loved you all these years?”

And like fuel to a fire, ano-kata choked her.

“Why?!! What is it with that Kuroba that I don’t have?!” he shouted then he pushed her on to the railings.

Vermouth gasped, clawing her hands on her neck. She is now leaning on the railing while ano-kata’s in front of her.

“I loved you for so many years! I gave you all you want! I’m more powerful than him!” he angrily said to Vermouth.

Then he pressed harder on her neck, while I subtly went near them. Enduring the pain from my wounds.

“But you still chose him!” he rasped.

Vermouth choked, “Y-you’ll... never g-going… to b-be…. a-a-as great as-!!”

Before Vermouth lost all of her oxygen, I used my tranquilizer watch on ano-kata.

“W-wha-?!” he said while turning his head on me but the tranquilizer takes effect and he leaned on to Vermouth, sleeping.

She coughed. “S-shit.” She said while holding her neck with one hand and holding ano-kata with the other hand.

I sighed, “Let me help you with that.” Then helped her hold ano-kata. “Do you have any ro-”

“Did you think that it will affect me for long?” Ano-kata sneered at me. I looked at him with wide eyes.

But just as he was going to do something to me Vermouth hugged him, then she let them fall onto the edge.

But I grabbed Vermouth’s hand before they fall.

“Vermouth!!” I heard ano-kata shouted, grabbing her feet.

I grabbed Vermouth’s hand with both of my hands. They’re dangling from the edge.

She looked at me, “Let go Shinichi.”

“No!” I heaved, they’re heavy but I. Must. Not. Let. Go.

Gritting my teeth I said, “You must go into jail, not die!”

This building has 47 floors, they wouldn’t survive the fall.

Then we heard a gunshot and saw Vermouth’s left side was shot. I looked at her with wide eyes.

“If I die you must come with me!” Ano-kata yelled.

“Let go Bullet-chan” she said smiling at me. “No! There must be a way!” I heaved then tried to drag them on the rooftop.

But then ano-kata shot me on my left shoulder that loosen my hold on Vermouth, at the same time she wriggles off of me. “Nooo!” I yelled as they fall.

I looked at the ground but I can only see the fire that the bomb started and the red and blue lights of the police cars.

I plopped on the ground, heaving.

_Vermouth… you’re a mystery to me._

I smiled at the moon hanging in front of me. _Thank you..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really hard to write a takedown when it still hasn't happen in canon. Kudos to the writers who wrote a takedown to their story! My mind hurts when writing it *laughs* Hope you enjoyed it! -Benben
> 
> (Edit: if Vermouth and the boss liking each other seems abrupt to you- it's my fault *laughs* it doesn't explicitly said in the canon but there are theories that Vermouth and the boss have a relationship that was why she's his favorite, and I hadn't explained it to this fic. And there you go! Ahahaha!!)


	23. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and Gentlemen!
> 
> Sit back and relax as you read this story's final illusion!
> 
> And enjoy it! -Benben 😉

It’s been a month since the takedown and it's now June 19. 

After the takedown we did so many things, we focused on taking down all of the organization. From their businesses up to their works on the underground. 

After Vermouth and ano-kata fell, the only body that was seen in the ground was ano-kata’s body. We didn’t find Vermouth’s. 

2 days after the takedown, I’m still Shinichi and Kaito prepared dinner for two for my birthday. We’re still injured and limping but we still went. 

_I glared at_ _Kaito_ _. “What?” he asked smiling._

_He_ _brought me_ _here_ _at the panoramic restaurant in the_ _Beika_ _center building._

_“Nothing…” I rolled my eyes at him then look at the view at the side, my hand supporting my head._

_This place is where my father proposed to my mother… even the same table as theirs._

_I glared again at Kaito. Could it be... he called my parents? Is he going to propose to me?_

_I blushed. “Shin-_ _chan’s_ _blushing!” he laughed._

But in the end, nothing happened. We just ate dinner, bantered, and went home... and I'm disappointed... No, I'm not!!! I hissed to myself. 

The antidote only lasts for that night, like it’s waiting for us to have dinner first, and I'm back to Conan again. 

For the past month, we also talked about what I heard that night in the rooftop. 

_“Was your father and mother soulmates?” I asked Kaito. We are on the couch in the living room of my house. And I’m laying down, my head on Kaito’s lap while Kaito’s combing my hair gently._

_Kaito stopped watching on the TV then looked at me_

_“No, they’re not.” Then he blinked at me, “Why are you asking? Did something happen?”_

_“Did your father had a soulmate?” I asked Kaito again. He stopped combing my hair. Then he cupped his face, thinking._

_“I can remember my father vaguely told me that he had a platonic soulmate but she_ _has_ _gone rogue.”_

_“He didn’t tell you anything else?” I asked Kaito, staring at him._ _So,_ _he doesn’t know?_

_He shook his head then I told him about what happened on that night in the rooftop. That Vermouth and his father were soulmates, well, according to my deductions._

_Kaito didn’t believe me until we asked his mother._

_She sighed, “We know her by Sharon Vineyard, she’s one of_ _Toichi’s_ _students...”_

_Then I saw on the screen she put both of her elbows on the table in front of her and clasped her hands together, thinking deeply._

_“They love each other as friends... they bonded, but...”_ _Chikage_ _-san stopped, and Kaito and I are on the edge of our seats._

_“Come on, mom. But?” Kaito asked._

_“Your father found out that they have a vast difference of age... when they started_ _dreaming,_ _he’s only 8 and she’s on her_ _eighteens at that time but_ _it didn’t show on their dreams. Her appearance on the dreamscape and in_ _reality... is_ _different.” She frowned, reminiscing._

_“When your father_ _finds_ _out, he confronted her and he learned that Sharon used some kind of drug to gain a youthful appearance for him. So that he can recognize her and by doing so she became a part of an organization.” She continued dimly._

_“Why did she do that?” Kaito asked, “To look younger?”_

_Chikage_ _-san looked at us on the screen seriously._

_“Because at that time, she’s in love with your father.”_

Hearing their story hurts me... and that’s why Vermouth wanted to take down their organization. 

Now, it’s 3 days before Kaito’s birthday… and I have some plans. 

I grinned to myself in the mirror, “My real body feels great!” I said to myself while I’m tidying up my dress. 

Haibara procured a permanent antidote this time and it’s not that painful now unlike a month ago. I just only took it earlier this morning. 

I went out of the bathroom then carried my backpack that’s placed on the bed. 

I planned to have a surprise heist for Kaito. He still doesn’t know that I'm back on my real body, so I'm going to surprise him. 

I also planned to have dinner after the heist that’s why I’m meeting with Aoko today. 

_‘Ding dong’ ‘Ding dong’_

I looked at the ceiling. Who’s visiting me now? 

I hope it’s not Kaito or my surprise will not be going to happen. 

I walk down the stairs and opened the door. And greeted by Sonoko and Ran. 

“Shinichi!!!” Ran yelled. 

\- 

Weeks after the takedown I learned that Ran knows that I was Shinichi. 

_“How?” I asked her._

_“Instincts.” Ran smirked at me._

After that, she demanded that I tell her what happened. 

And now I know why she’s not worried when I came back late at night from my meetings with Kaito. 

Starting on that day she threatened me that if I don’t tell her what’s going on, she’s going to kill me… literally. 

Now, Ran and Sonoko demanded that I should take them wherever I’m going today, insisting that I lost almost a year of our monthly girls out. 

And now we’re here in Ekoda. 

“So we’re planning a birthday surprise for this Kaito-guy?” Sonoko asked for the nth time. 

“Yes, Sonoko!” Ran and I both yelled at Sonoko. 

“Woah woah don’t need to be angry!” 

We’re here in a café waiting for Aoko. Ran and I sat side by side while Sonoko’s in front of us. 

“It’s because you asked it!” Ran yelled at her. And I saw the people around looking murderously at us. 

“So, I guess it’s you guys?” Someone said standing beside our table. 

“Aoko!” I smiled, standing up and bowed to her, “Nice to meet you!” 

She also bowed, “Nice to meet you too!” 

And Ran and Sonoko also greeted. 

“Aoko is happy to meet you guys!” she bowed again and then we sat. 

“I’m glad you didn’t think I’m a scammer calling you last night.” I said to Aoko, smiling. 

“Of course not! Kaito always tells Aoko about you!” she giggled. 

Then we talked about our plan for Kaito’s birthday. It’s just a simple dinner party at Kaito’s favorite restaurant with all of his friends invited. 

We also talked about girls' stuff to get to know about each other, including the… 

“KID is fantastic and he’s a gentleman!” Sonoko gushed and I can imagine her eyes turning into hearts. 

I snickered. 

“No! KID must go into jail! He’s a thief!” Aoko replied. 

“NO!” Sonoko yelled. 

“Aoko said yes!!” they glared at each other and bantered more. 

Tsk Kaito... 

Because of that, we’re kicked out of the cafe because we’re noisy. 

They’re still bantering when we get out that’s why... 

We looked at Ran who punched the wall. 

“ _If you two don’t stop on fighting.._.” then she showed her fist. 

“ _You would meet this._ ” Ran smiled... scary. 

“K-kowai...” they both said, and I laughed usual Ran. 

We talked more about our interests but it’s getting dark. 

“Goodbye Aoko!!” we said goodbye to Aoko. 

We didn’t take her to her home because we feared that Kaito would see us. 

And as the sun sets, we set back on Beika and went to our homes. 

I giggled, I’m so excited about Kaito’s birthday.

\---------------------------------- 

In those 3 days before Kaito’s birthday, I haven’t slept at all fearing that I would dream of our dreamscape. 

I get a nap here and there only in the afternoons when I'm sure that Kaito would be awake. 

We also called each other at night, and when Kaito wants to go see me I always refused. 

“But Shin-chaaan!!” 

“No Kaito, I'm sorry but I'm busy” 

And I can hear Kaito making cute noises, “Meanie” 

I snickered and rolled my eyes. 

On June 21st, I sent a heist note to the police station. Making sure that they would think that it’s the real deal. 

And the heist is set tonight... I wonder what would Kaito do, I grinned. 

I sat on the couch comfortably watching the news, or waiting for a piece of certain news. Then I called Kaito. 

“Happy Birthday!” I grinned. 

And I heard Kaito yawned, “Hmm morning...” he murmured. 

“You just woke up?” I asked still grinning. I can’t help it, it would be fun. 

“Hmmmm” Kaito groaned. 

“Hmm? Shame...That wouldn’t do.” I said shaking my head even though Kaito can’t see me. 

“W-wha?” he asked, confused. 

I grinned when the news flashed that KID would be stealing an intricate golden hairpin with little ruby gems on it. It is named ‘Lev’ which means _heart_ in Hebrew. 

I found this hairpin is going to be displayed on the Ekoda city museum now. 

And it also fits the current situation... because KID stole my _heart in the very first place._

“You should check the news right now.” I said to Kaito grinning, then hang up. After that, I called Nakamori-keibu to discuss the heist. 

“Hello Nakamori-keibu, this is Kudo Shinichi.” 

It’s easy talking with him because he trusted me. Nakamori-keibu knows I’m one of the key persons who take down the crime syndicate that shot him two months ago. 

We make a deal. They’re going to give me the real golden hairpin while they put the fake on the museum. 

That way, they think, they would catch the Phantom thief. I snickered, No you wouldn’t. 

And before I walked out of the house Kaito called me. 

“Shinichiii!!!” he yelled. 

I grimaced at the loud greeting and put the phone away from my ear. After a while, I put my phone back on my ear again. 

“-ery sure! It’s you!!! Shinichiii!!!!!” 

“What Kaito calm down!” 

“This is your fault!! Whyyyyy?!!” and I can see him pouting, I laughed. 

“What? You don’t want a heist on your birthday?” I grinned. 

“Shinichiiii!! I love heists! But I don’t love surprise heists!! And you invited my fans!! now I’m going to plan a fabulous heist in less than 8 hours!!” he whined. 

“Goodluck!” I laughed. 

“Shinichiiiiii!!!” 

\-------

The time indicated on the heist is getting nearer. 

I looked at the view below, I'm in Haido City Hotel’s rooftop... my special place. 

The wind blows, and the moon shining on the rooftop. It’s almost dark in this place but I'm used to it, me being in here for many years in the dreams. 

I took the golden hairpin in my pocket and smiled at it. 

I wonder if Kaito would solve the hint and go in here. 

The hint is on the fake golden hairpin that Agasa-hakase made. It’s written in numbers that are hidden beneath the hairpin. When you solve it, it says _‘Meet me on our first place’._

I giggled then I saw a white speck going nearer in the rooftop. And it landed, just like our first meeting here. 

I looked up, seeing the white, so majestic and surreal, so out of the world Phantom thief. 

But now I don’t need to see who’s behind the monocle. 

“Kaito...” I breathed. Then he goes down to my place and walked to me. 

“Happy Birthday” I softly said when he came near to me. 

He beamed at me, “I see... so your back to being Shinichi again for my birthday?” 

“No... I'm back for real.” I said as he was going cup my face then he stopped midway. 

“Really?” He looked at me with wide eyes. 

I nodded. 

He grinned at me, “That explains why you wouldn't want me to visit you.” 

I took the golden hairpin in my pocket and showed it to him. “This is your prize Mr. Kaitou KID.” Then I grinned at him, “This is my _lev_ , you can take it.” 

Kaito took it then bowed, “Thank you very much ojou-san.” Then he took my hand then kissed it, “I would treasure it with my life.” he looked up at me then grinned. 

I also grinned at him, then he stood up straight then he puts his face closer to mine. 

“This is the best gift ever.” he murmured then kissed me, soft. Then he pulled away quickly then he whispered, “Unmask me.” 

I smiled at him then slowly took the monocle and the top-hat. Then I kissed him, moving my mouth to deepen the kiss. 

I buried my hands on his hair then he hugged me tightly. We kissed slowly making sure that we gave our affection to each other. 

After that, I grinned at him. “Come on I have one more surprise to you.” 

\--------------- 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAITO!” the group yelled as we entered the room at the restaurant. We booked a private room so that we can’t disturb other people. 

Then Aoko brought the cake to Kaito, “Make a wish Kaito!” she said. 

Kaito looked at me then he blew the candles. 

“It’s already fulfilled.” he grinned at me and I smiled at him. 

Then the group cheered most of all the boys, we invited Kaito’s close friends, Aoko, Keiko, Hakuba, and Ran, and Sonoko is in here. 

Then Kaito was pulled by his friends and Ran walked to me. “They’re jolly.” she laughed. 

I look at them, Kaito and his friends teasing each other while Aoko is swatting Kaito in the head. Hakuba also looking at them and smiling. 

I laughed, “Yes they are.” 

Then we sat on the tatami with a long rectangular table. Ran sat beside Sonoko who’s already sitting and I sat beside Ran. 

“So that’s your soulmate huh?” Sonoko said looking at them. 

I nodded at her then she gushed, “He’s handsome, but Makoto is more handsome!” She said with dreamy eyes. 

I snickered. Then I felt someone sat on my other side. “Shin-chaaaan!” Kaito hugged me tightly. 

I coughed, “Kaitoo!” he grinned at me. 

I can also see Aoko, Keiko, Hakuba and other friends of Kaito are seating. 

“Kaito you didn’t say your soulmate was a hottie!” one of Kaito’s friends said. 

Kaito still hugging me, “Yes! And she’s mine!” and the crowd becomes noisy again, teasing us together. I blushed. 

“Stop that!! You guys are so cheesy! Makoto-sama come baackkk” Sonoko squealed. 

Then we began to eat. Kaito pulled from me, and snap his fingers. 

Then there’s a slice of cake in front of me, not just me but also the whole gang. 

“Let me serve you~!” Kaito grinned then he makes some magic tricks that amazed me and the whole group.

Kaito made the whole place colorful and wildly. Some decorations aren’t there a while ago. 

Then there’s sudden blackness when the lights are on again, I can see all of us are wearing party hats. 

“Now we’re getting started!!” Kaito grinned at us. 

“Wow just like KID!” Sonoko said, stunned. 

“Yes! But better!” Kaito said, confident. 

“You’re not!” Sonoko yelled. “KID is an enigma! He’s both beautiful and charismatic under the moonlight! ~” she gushed and sighed dreamily. 

Then I saw Ran tensed, I blinked at her. “What’s wrong Ran?” 

She looked at me, “I just remember what you said when we are young.” 

“What is?” I stared at her confused, I can also feel the stare of the whole group on us. 

Ran blushed also saw that the attention is on us. “Y-you also said when we are young...” she looked at me and Kaito, “That Kaito looks beautiful and charismatic under the moonlight.” 

I blushed, twice now on this night. Then I heard the group teasing us again, “I-i said that?” I asked Ran. 

When she saw me blushing, she smirked. “Yes, and you also said-” 

“Stop!” I said, more blood coming on my face. 

“Eeeeeeehh~! Continue it Ran! What did she say-?” I glared at Kaito who’s now beside Ran coaxing her. 

And Ran looked at me like she’s not sure. 

I glared at Kaito, “Go back to your seat!” 

“Nooo~!! I didn’t think you thought so highly of me~” 

“Shut up!” I said, blushing. 

“She’s not Kaito, you’re dreaming.” Aoko said on my back. 

Kaito put his tongue out on Aoko then he looked at me. 

“If I’m dreaming, you would be my dream!” Kaito grinned at me. 

Then the whole group teased us again, and I blushed more. 

Kaito kissed me on the cheek, short and sweet. “I love it when your blushing Shin-chan~!” 

“Kaitooooo!!” I shouted with a red face. 

\-- 

I’m supposed to go home with Ran and Sonoko but Sonoko forced the whole group to leave me and Kaito alone on our own. 

Now, I’m in Kaito’s house since this is the nearest to the restaurant. I looked at the mirror, I'm now dressed in Kaito’s shirt that’s too big for me. And I can’t wear his shorts because it’s also too big for me. 

That’s why when I went outside only wearing Kaito’s shirt and panties, he looked at me with lust on his eyes. 

Then he blinked, “U-uhm...” 

And that’s it, he said nothing more. I stared at him, “Is that you Kaito?” I laughed at him. 

Because Kaito’s speechless! And Kaito doesn’t do speechless!

He coughed then blushed, looking back at the TV again. He’s seating on the couch while waiting for me. 

“You’re not wearing the shorts?” he asked still looking at the TV. 

Then I sat beside him, “Uhhh yeah, it’s too big for me.” I laughed shyly. 

He looked at me and I gulped. I can feel the tension around us. 

“W-what?” I asked then Kaito closed the distance between us and kissed me slowly. 

I closed my eyes then kissed back. This kiss is not our usual kiss, it’s slow at first then gradually it became aggressive. 

I moaned when Kaito kissed me deeply.

After that, he kissed my neck leaving hickeys on it. 

“K-kaito” I moaned grabbing his hair tightly. 

But then the doorbell rings. 

Kaito groaned then glared at the door. 

“This is better worth of my time.” he groaned again, looking at me with red on his face. Then stood up and walked to the door. 

I sat up straight not knowing that I laid down on the couch when we’re kissing. 

Then I blushed, Did we do that? 

Then Kaito came back holding a letter that is now opened. He’s reading it. 

“Who send that?” I asked. 

Kaito looked at me with wide eyes then gave me the paper. 

I took the paper and read it. 

_Dear Silver Bullet,_

_ As you are reading this letter, I might be far away from you now. So, don't bother._

_I've been wondering, who'll be the gun for the bullet. And I didn't expect that my soulmate's son would be it._ _Then I learned you two are also soulmates. It feels like To-_ _chan_ _is playing a prank on me again._

_I'm pleased you two met each other. Now, I have a reason why I did all of that._

_Destiny is funny. I gave them that._

_And congratulations for piercing through the souls of the crows. I'm not going to bother you anymore. And I wish you two the best._

_-V_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is a roller coaster for me. And actually, it's my first time writing (and a long one at that *sweats*) I've learned so many things throughout the month updating and writing this story.
> 
> And if you want to write, don't hesitate! As long as you love what you're writing, it will be okay. ☺️
> 
> To the readers, so many thank you's for supporting this story! There'll be no writer if there are no readers. 
> 
> Thank you so much! *bows*
> 
> And I would miss this story's Kaito and Shinichi, they're both fun to write (and they love each other so much as soulmates!! I can't bring them apart!!) *laughs*
> 
> If you have more ideas about this universe and want me to write it just give me a shout and I might write and add it as a bonus chap!
> 
> And if **you** want to write more story based on this universe just tag me! I would love to read it!
> 
> I'm writing now a _bonus chap_ about their first dream after all these shenanigans, hope y'all stay in tune!
> 
> And Thank you again! *Bows*
> 
> PS. Give comments on what you think about this story! And constructive criticism is welcome (on how to improve my writing etc.)
> 
> Hope to see you again at the next one! *pops confetti*
> 
> -Benben ❤


	24. First Dream... again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First dream after all that shenanigans!!! A bonus chapter.

I heaved a sigh. One more case and I’m going to sleep. I looked at the case files in front of me and with determined eyes, I analyze the crime scene.

The evidence is the wet socks, the suspect didn’t know that it will rain that day. But… who is it? I scanned the list of people. “It’s not a he cause he can’t fit on the door… who else?”

As I’m looking intently at the files, I didn’t know someone is coming. “Ehem!” I turned around and saw the Kaito KID nearby the open window, I also saw the thunder strike on the background at the same time the rain bellows heavily. I smiled at him, “You made it in time.”

He also smiled at me, “Of course~!”. He strutted near me and kissed me on the cheeks. He looked at the files in front of me, “But I’m jealous that you prioritize these cases while the task force is bullying me!” he whined while pouting.

I snickered, “You’re the one who’s bullying them!”. I laughed at him then he grinned at me. After that, he said, “Come on let’s sleep, that files wouldn’t go away~”

“But..”

“Tsk tsk!” He waggles his finger, “Come on let’s sleep~!” then he carried me like a princess. We went out of the library and into my room.

“But Kaito!” I said while I was struggling on his hold. I look at him with doubt on my eyes. When he saw it, his features soften.

“It would be fine Shinichi.” He smiled at me then continued to go upstairs, but there’s still doubt on me.

What if we sleep and we still can’t dream?

It’s been a month since Kaito’s birthday and also a month since I returned to my own body, permanently. But we still didn’t dream up to this day. I wonder if our bond is broken or destroyed.

Kaito puts me down on the bed and he snapped his fingers, he’s now wearing pajamas. He smirked at me, “Let’s sleeepp~” and he clambered into the bed and hugged me.

He nuzzled his head on my neck. “It’s going to be fine Shinichiii~” then he looked at me and smiled. “We’re going to dream again someday, it’s just our bond doesn’t want it to do now… he’s sulking.”

I laughed at what he said and also smiled at him, “Okay.” Then he puts my head on his chest, my back placed in front of him, this is always our position when we’re going to sleep. Then he embraced me, putting his hands on my stomach.

Even though all that said, I’m still nervous if we can’t dream tonight. I wanted us to dream again but I guess it’s still not the time.

Sensing my dilemma, Kaito whispered into my ears, “You know what, I’ll sleep first so that if we dream tonight I’ll be the first one you’ll see.”

I smiled then closed my eyes and nodded. After a few minutes, I can feel Kaito’s heavy breathing and the slow ‘ _tu dug’_ of his heartbeat. After that, I also tried to fall asleep…

As I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was Kaito grinning at me and his sparkling indigo eyes but I sadly look at him, “So it didn’t work huh?” I solemnly asked. We are still laying down on the bed but now we’re facing each other, our bodies close to each other.

Then he confusingly blinked his eyes on me, “What do you mean?” he asked.

“Huh? That it didn’t work.” I look at him sadly, “I’m sorry”. Then he laughed and I pouted on him. He smirked then said, “Look around.”

I look around, the first thing I saw was the stars, the next one is the moon hanging on the side. “What?” I asked hearing the disbelief in my voice. Then that’s when the familiar cool wind starts to blow, I trembled then look at Kaito with wide eyes. “Is this real?” I asked him, you’ll never know this can be one of Kaito’s tricks.

He grinned on me and nodded, “I told you so~!” I laughed at him and I excitedly stood up and walked to the edge, seeing the view I always saw most of my life.

For almost a year of not dreaming, I miss this place. It’s very different in real life and on the dreamscape.

Then I saw in the corner of my eyes that Kaito’s doing something, I turned around then saw him wearing Kaito KID’s uniform. He snaps his fingers then a red rose appeared, “For you ojou-san.”

I smirked at him then take it. He grinned at me, “I shall take my lady to a stroll, shall we?” he said while he offered a hand.

“Stroll? Really?” I laughed at him but I took his hand. He puts one of the straps of the hang glider on me so I will not fall and he also wrapped his arms around me. My back on Kaito’s front. “Shall we go?” he asked but before I can answer he already jumped off the edge.

“Kaito!!!” I wheezed but he just laughed. I can feel the air against my face and can see the ground in front of us but then Kaito opened his hang glider with a woosh and now we’re gliding on the air.

We fly past building after buildings, the scene is almost like in the real world there are lights on the roads, houses, buildings, and the trains are working the only difference is that no cars are traveling and honking to each other.

I reached to the moon that feels like it’s just in front of us, “It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Kaito asked me. I nodded, smiling. The moon is our witness in all of the past things that happened to us, heck, the moon is even the first witness of our love. And all of that happened in the past, I will not trade it for the world.

It’s worth it, very worth it, everything that is happening right now is because of what happened in the past.

As we slowly descend again on the rooftop in the place where our love blooms, I slowly realize something important. And even that _stroll_ helped me to realize it.

Kaito gently put us down and unbuckle the strap around me, then I turned around to look at him. I looked at his _indigo_ eyes staring at me.

_"I'm Kaito! Nice to meet you!" Then he produces a rose. He's grinning with wide sparkling eyes…_

_And the last one I remembered was his grin and oh so sparkling beautiful eyes. Indigo._

“Kaito…” I whispered to him and he confusingly looked at me. “W-what?”

I realize that I would do that every day... the nightly strolls, the teasing and laughing with him and even being a Conan again just so I can be with him.

I tip-toed then kissed him with all I have. I can’t even deny the strong pounding of my heart and the fireworks exploding on my mind. And he kissed back just as strongly. After the kiss, we pulled our breath, smiling at each other.

Even though I’m a detective, I cannot fathom how much I love this guy. I smiled at him and whispered,

“Oh shit, I’ve fallen in love with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I promised to all of you! *laughs* it's been a busy past month but I made it! *grins*  
> Thank u always for reading and comment down below if you have any idea on what will I write next on this au. Have a nice day! 😊  
> -Benben


End file.
